12 Days Of Olitzmas
by KWsGladiator
Summary: Join Olitz as they celebrate 12 days of a "Romantic Christmas", leading up to Christmas day.
1. 1st Day Of Olitzmas

**Ok so, I began this one shot yesterday, and wasn't sure if I wanted to keep it a one shot or make it a story. The amount that I have written for this chapter alone, sort of answered the question for me and I have to break this one shot down into multiple chapters. So a mini story it is. My Christmas gift to you all is that there will be no games, no angst, no Mellie or Jake, and honorable mentions of everyone else. This is thirteen days of overly sweet, diabetic inducing, Kleenex wasting, nauseatingly fluffy Olitz. I hope you all enjoy, and Merry ChrismaHanuKwanza to you all. XO **

**The First Day of Christmas**

It has been snowing for the past three days, but today had to have been the worse. The plows were out in full force, but their efforts proved futile as the paths they had cleared, were covered again mere minutes later. The airports had been shut down just moments ago as it was growing harder for planes to be prepped for safe landing or takeoff. A State of Emergency had been declared down the Eastern coast, spanning from Maine to North Carolina. It was the storm of the century, and he could only pray she'd be arriving soon.

The blizzard was definitely growing in intensity, and was showing no signs of stopping. The winds were howling, and Fitz shivered as he heard the harsh winds ripping through the air. This was one of those moments where you could see, hear, and feel the cold. It was a drastic change from the dry, sunny days in Santa Barbara that he was used to, but he wouldn't trade this weather for the world.

_Fitz and his best friend Stephen were trying to decide how they wanted to spend their winter break. It was Fitz's senior year of undergrad, and he wanted a change from sun and sand this Christmas. Since their fathers (who were the owners of Grant & Finch oil) would be overseas conducting business and their mothers would be joining them, Fitz and Stephen decided they wanted to spend a few days on the slopes. After some strategic planning, the guys settled on Vermont. They spent a scheduled Christmas with their parents on December 23, and left for Vermont on Christmas Eve. _

_When Fitz and Stephen arrived at their cabin, they were shocked their parents had booked such a huge place for the two of them, but they were thankful as this meant they would have enough space to throw a killer party. There was no arguing over sleeping arrangements, as the cabin had two master bedroom suites of equal size and identical in amenities, one located on either end of the house. They spent Christmas just relaxing in their cabin, both absorbed in a NBA 2K10 tournament as the game was Fitz's present to Stephen. Afterwards, they indulged in a lengthy game of Madden 10, as that was Stephen's gift to Fitz. _

_It wasn't until the 26th that they finally had everything unpacked. They were now bored out of their minds with their games, neither knowing why they didn't just use Gamefly and rent them instead. With the walls of their cabin finally beginning to close in on them, Stephen and Fitz went on the hunt for people to invite to their gathering. What began as a mission to invite the hottest girls at the lodge for their get together was quickly thwarted when Stephen set his sights on a tall red head sitting by the fireplace, drinking hot chocolate. _

_"Fitz, I'm gonna go find out the deal with red over there."_

_"Be careful dude, she looks like she bites." _

_"I'm counting on it." _

_Stephen walked over to the redhead with a newfound assurance. The closer he got, the more confident his strides became. But the moment she looked up and their eyes met, Stephen knew she was more than a conquest; he needed to know any and everything about the woman sitting before him. _

_"Hello" Stephen said, his shaky voice betraying his feelings. _

_"Hey" The redhead replied as she looked at the man standing before her. He was tall, slightly muscular, and his accent... Abby clenched her thighs together and prayed this wasn't some cruel joke God intended to play on her this week. _

_Stephen cleared his throat and extended his shaky hand. "I'm Stephen Finch." _

_"Abigail Whelan. But my friends call me Abby." _

_Only the sounds of the crackling fire filled the room as Stephen and Abby's eyes locked once again. They said nothing for what seemed like forever, until Fitz appeared in the distance, motioning for Stephen to ask her out. _

_"Have dinner with me" Stephen blurted out, his face immediately turning red with embarrassment at his brazenness. _

_"I'd love to, but I'm here with a friend. I can't just leave her behind." Abby replied although she really wanted to get to know this man more. _

_"Well.. Um... Bring her along." Stephen said, earning him a questioning look from Abby. "What I mean is, I'm here with my friend and probably shouldn't leave him either. But if we bring them, maybe we could let them do their thing, while we get to know each other better?" _

_Abby sat quietly for a moment chewing on her bottom lip as she pondered this offer. She'd probably have to endure the rant from hell, but she did want to know more about Stephen as well. "Ok.. Let's do it." _

_The smile that crossed Stephen's face made Abby blush a deep shade of red. Stephen gave Abby the address to the cabin, and told her that they could dress casually if they liked. Abby looked at her watch and realized she had been gone far longer than she intended to be. The two made plans to meet at his cabin at 7, and then parted ways to get ready. With an extra bounce in his step, Stephen walked back over to Fitz and slapped him on the back. _

_"Time to get ready." He said with a devilish smile on his face. _

_Fitz looked at Stephen as if he had truly lost his mind. "Ready for what?" Fitz asked incredulously. _

_"For our dates tonight. Abby is bringing her friend for you, something about not wanting to abandon her."_

_"So wait, you spend the night with the hot redhead, and I what? Get the ugly fat friend with pimples who won't even leave their room? Nah, I'll pass." _

_"C'mon Fitz, please? What if her friend is hot and ends up one day becoming your future wife?" _

_Fitz thought over it for a minute and decided that there would be no harm in one night with this person. It's not like he'd ever see her again. "You owe me." _

_"I definitely do." _

_While Stephen decided to begin getting ready early, Fitz decided to go check out the slopes for a bit. It was there he saw her. She was dressed in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, and a pair of white ski boots. She had on a white North Face coat, and the cute white earmuffs he'd ever seen. _

_Since when are earmuffs cute... _

_Fitz tried to continue on his path, but something was beckoning him to her. He noticed she was surrounded by a group of men, but none of them seemed interested in her and he couldn't figure out why. As he made his way towards her, he spotted a man who looked to be walking in his direction. The beauty placed her hand on his shoulder, and spoke a few words, causing the man to still. As Fitz grew closer his mouth went dry as he came face to face with the gorgeous snow bunny. _

_"Hi." She said with a smile that would brighten even the darkest of days. _

_"Hi." He responded in the highest squeak he's ever released since middle school. _

_She giggled at his apparent nervousness, and Fitz was in heaven. If her giggle made his heart flutter, he knew her laughter would bring him to his knees. _

_"Do you ski?" She asked as she took in his lack of preparedness to hit the slopes. _

_"Yea, I ski. I just wanted to tour the area, see what was out there today." _

_"Cool. Maybe we can ski together sometime." She said flashing another smile that made Fitz weak in the knees. _

_"Sounds good, but only if you tell me your name." _

_The mystery girl studied Fitz for a while, clearly pondering if she should tell him who she really was. Knowing her identity and who her father was, had the tendency to scare guys away. _

_"I'll tell you what. If you want my name, you'll have to earn it, just like any other man who approaches me."_

_"And how has that worked out for them?" _

_"Earn it and find out." _

_"And how exactly would I earn it?" _

_"I'm sure you can think of something." She said with a wink before pushing off down the slope, and disappearing into the swarm of men that had pushed off after her and were now blazing the trail around her. _

_Fitz stood there for a moment, in awe of what had just transpired. He wanted to scour the entire area until he found this woman again, but he couldn't. Instead of going after the woman he wanted, he had to go get ready for this blind date Stephen had gotten him into._

**O•L•I•T•Z•M•A•S**

_Seven o'clock arrived much quicker than either Fitz or Stephen had anticipated. Instead of ordering take out or going down to the dining hall, Fitz and Stephen decided to prepare dinner for their dates, and create an intimate, yet respectable atmosphere. When they heard a knock on the door, Fitz jumped as he was suddenly nervous. He had no idea what Stephen had gotten him into, and all he could think about was the girl from the slopes. He silently prayed that he would survive the evening so that tomorrow he could search for her._

_The two friends made their way to the door, and Fitz's mouth fell open when he saw Abby and her friend standing on the other side. Fitz just stood there in awe of the goddess that was less than three feet away, blocking out the cold air. Her skin was smooth, the color of mocha. Her hair was the shiniest jet black he had ever seen, and fell to her mid back in soft waves. Her lips were the plumpest, fullest, most luscious lips he had ever seen, and he could picture himself nibbling on her bottom lip, while her fingers were locked in his hair. She was the tiniest thing, maybe 5'3, but Fitz knew he wanted to know everything there was to know about the woman staring back at him with equal intensity. He wanted to pull her into his arms as he couldn't believe it was the girl from the slopes. He looked up once again and saw the group of men surrounding the girl, and realized they had to have been bodyguards of some sort. Who was this girl? _

_Abby and Stephen watched their friends take each other in and knew their lives had changed forever with one chance meeting. Technically it was their second, but neither Abby or Stephen knew that. The look of shock, wonder, intrigue, and... Love radiated from both of their beings, and they knew then that this meeting was supposed to happen. _

_Stephen jabbed Fitz in the side,reminding him that the two women were still technically standing out in the cold. He cleared his throat and extended his hand, all while his eyes remained locked on the most gorgeous chocolate doe eyes he had ever seen. _

_"Ummm... I'm Fitzgerald Grant."_

_"Olivia Pope."_

_'As in the daughter of Governor Pope... Shit' Fitz thought to himself. It honestly didn't matter who her father was, he was determined to have her in his life. Fitz looked in Liv's eyes and said the only thing that came to mind; the one word that would forever change his life._

_"Hi."_

_"Hi."_

It had been a five years since that chance meeting. Five years since Fitz allowed Stephen to bring the best thing that could have ever happened to him, into his life. There weren't many reasons for a man to give up sunny California, killer waves, movie stars, and partying til 3 am, for a life of shoveling snow and cuddling up by the fire in Vermont. But she was definitely worth him giving up the life most men only dreamed of, to settle down like his parents had been begging him to. Where his life of partying and being the envy of bachelors everywhere used to seem like a life well lived, Fitz now dreamed of starting a family with this woman.

_The couples had just finished their dinner of baked ziti, and they had apparently entered their own little world, both forgetting about their friend. Fitz wanted to spend as much time as he could with Liv before be had to return to school, but he couldn't do so with Abby and Stephen yapping in the background. _

_"Can we go somewhere else and talk? Just talk, I promise." _

_Liv looked at Fitz and could tell he was being sincere. She chewed on her bottom lip as she pondered his request. She definitely wanted to know everything there was to know about this man as he made her feel things she had never felt before. She had only known him a total of an hour and a half, but it seemed as of she had known him all her life. _

_"Sure. Let's go." Liv said as a bolt of boldness coursed through her body. _

_The two of them made their way into Fitz's room and closed the door behind them. Fitz led Liv over to the sofa, and offered her a seat as he poured them both a glass of wine before he took his spot next to her. _

_"So, I'm assuming by the men surrounding the building that you are Governor Pope's daughter." Fitz said not being any emotion in particular. _

_"I am." Liv responded simply, knowing this was the moment that men normally fled the area. _

_"Well, now that that's out of the way, tell me about you." Fitz responded, shocking Liv with his acceptance of her father. _

_"You aren't at all worried about my father?" _

_"No."_

_"You don't care that he's the governor of Vermont?"_

_"No."_

_"Why?" _

_"Because your father is a man whose name is Elijah Pope. That is who he is. His job title is governor of Vermont. His job title does not define who he is, and it doesn't define who you are either." _

_"Wow" Liv responded, taken aback by Fitz's candidness. _

_"Wow?" Fitz asked, not understanding what she meant it I'd what he said was good or bad. _

_"I've never met a man before who want intimidated that my father held an office of power. Normally they hear Pope and run for the hills."_

_"Livvie, I will admit that I will always be intimidated by Elijah Pope, but not because he is the governor of this state. If anything, I'd be more worried about the father part of him and if I could live up to the expectations of a proper suitor for his daughter's hand."_

_"Livvie?" Was all she said in response. _

_"I'm sorry I -" _

_"No. Don't apologize. I like it. My mother is the only one who calls me Livvie. My father thinks it's condescending, but coming from you, it's fucking sexy." _

_"I aim to please milady." Fitz responded with a terrible British accent. " So, tell me about you. Not the Pope legacy or some boring schpeel you give on the first day of class. I want to know what makes you, you." _

_The two of them spent the next few hours talking about everything and anything under the sun. They spoke of their hopes and dreams, and even had a lighthearted debate over whether ice cream or sorbetto was better. They talked as if they had known one another all of their lives, and soon they had fallen asleep, wrapped up in each other's arms. _

_From that moment on, Liv and Fitz spent every free moment together. They had hit the slopes both snowboarding and skiing, and they had even spent some time together in the gym, which was a suggestion of Liv's as the sexual tension was definitely building between the two of them. Every night they spent in either Liv or Fitz's cabin, just enjoying thr feeling of being in one another's arms. As much as they had wanted to, they hadn't taken that step yet, and they were both okay with that. They just wanted to get to know each other and see if what they were feeling could possibly be built upon. _

_After their week in Vermont, Fitz didn't want to return home. He learned that Liv and Abby were raised in Vermont, Liv's father who was now the state's finest Governor to date - Elijah Pope. Abby and Liv had grown up the best of friends as their fathers were partners in the most prestigious law firm along the east coast. Abby's father Austin Whelan now served as Vermont's Lieutenant Governor. The moment Fitz discovered that Liv resided in Vermont when she wasn't attending classes, Fitz knew he'd move mountains to spend his life there as well. _

_In the beginning Liv and Fitz took turns flying across the country just to spend time with one another. With Fitz attending Stanford, and Liv attending Harvard, they had very little time to be together, but they used every resource they had to keep in touch. They would text each other every morning at 7:00, the time they both woke up as they both had nothing but morning classes. Every night they would Skype, and they would even help each other with homework, and have little study groups between the two of them when a big test was coming up. Even though they were on two different coasts, Liv and Fitz were growing closer every day. _

_Being the first daughter of Vermont meant that Liv had very little privacy when he visited her in her home state, but Fitz didn't mind. He'd willingly endure anything just to be in her presence. If he had to go bowling or skating with her and 5 men, so be it. She was definitely worth it, and Fitz was the proper gentleman the entire time. _

_Six months into their relationship when they were out of school for the summer. It wasn't that she had been hiding him, her father just always seemed to be busy when both she and Fitz were in town. When Liv brought Fitz home to meet her parents he was an emotional wreck. He just knew the governor was going to dismiss him as not being the proper suitor for his daughter and the thought of that made Fitz physically ill. He had never taken the opportunity to meet any girls parents before, and to have a father who had men probably all over the country, it was very intimidating. However, all fears flew out the window when he sat down for dinner with Eli and Marie Pope. Liv's parents took to Fitz instantly, and they knew their daughter was serious about this man. They welcomed Fitz into their family with open arms, and Eli knew by the way his daughter looked at this man, he was definitely the one. _

_Liv's induction into the Grant family was far less stressful. Fitz's mother Elizabeth immediately took to Liv and began gushing over how gorgeous her grandchildren were going to be. Big Gerry fell back a little, and although he liked Liv, he wanted to see how she was with his son. It was during dinner that evening that Gerry fell in love with the woman who had captured his son's heart. She was two years Fitz's junior, but her academic level was on par as they had both graduated college this past May. It was clear to Big Gerry however, that intellectually, she was far superior to his son. The moment she put Fitz back on track without so much as a mention or insult to Fitz's plans proved Fitz had met his match. Gerry couldn't wait until his son made her a Grant. She was destined for great things, and he already had plans for their super intellectual-drop dead gorgeous offspring. _

_In the middle of dinner with Liv and his parents, Fitz had stood and announced that he had decided to not attend graduate school at Harvard like his father had intended. Liv almost choked on her wine as he began telling his family, and her of his and Stephen's plans to buy a food truck and set up shop in Vermont. Before Big Gerry had a chance to go on his rant of how ungrateful and wasteful his son was being with his life, Liv began to speak._

_"You know Fitz, you know I will support you in any decision you make, but that really is a shame. You see, I start law school in the fall, at Harvard, and I was really hoping we'd finally be able to see one another at more than just the occasional holiday gatherings. My father also approved us moving in together, and I've already chosen the area of like to live. I thought someday next weekend we could go house shopping since I'm not allowed to stay in a campus apartment with the agents and all. That is if that's what you want." _

_Big Gerry sat back with the biggest smirk on his face as he watched this barely 5' something woman, ultimately lay down the law without even so much as delivering an ultimatum. The look on Fitz's face told Big Gerry and Elizabeth that he'd be changing his tune very quickly. _

_"We could live together?" Fitz asked, his tone betraying his excitement and change of heart. Fitz had yet to see this gorgeous woman in less than a bikini, and the fact that he would not only be able to see her naked, but they'd be living together filled his heart and body with excitement._

_"We could." Liv confirmed as she stood and walked over to Fitz. She pushed up on her tippy toes and pulled Fitz down so she could whisper in his ear. "And you know, I sleep naked" she said before gently licking the shell of his ear, and reclaiming her seat. _

_"Together? Like same house, same room, same bed?" _

_"We could, but sadly you'll be in Vermont serving food to my father and his friends sooo..."_

_Elizabeth shot a glance at her son who seemed to be changing his mind as Liv sat in her seat with a smug grin on her face. She looked over to Liv and gave her a knowing look, causing Liv to blush a bright red under the woman's stare. Liv was definitely going to be an asset to this family, and she couldn't wait to see the two of them together as a married couple. _

_Upon hearing Liv's plans of further education as well as housing and the perks of said housing, Fitz blamed his earlier outburst on the consumption of too much wine, and assured his parents and Liv, that he would definitely be accepting his spot at Harvard law in the fall. In that moment, Liv had won Big Gerry's heart and gratitude, and he knew she was the perfect match to keep his hard-headed son in check._

Just as promised, when law school began in the fall, Liv and Fitz woke up together and drove in to school together every morning, and returned home after their classes every night. It wasn't until the first night in their home together that they made love. Fitz knew that Liv hadn't dated much, but it wasn't until that night that she revealed to him that he was her first.

Fitz could see the snow beginning to fall even heavier, and all he could do was be thankful he had sent his driver Tom in the Hummer to pick her up from the airport. He originally wanted to be the one to greet her as she stepped off of her plane, but like Tom pointed out - there was no way he could finish setting up the surprise he had planned, and be at the airport at the same time. Each year they've spent together Fitz has done a 12 days of Christmas for Liv which started on the twelfth of December (which was today), and ended on Christmas Eve. As he glanced out of the window, Fitz chuckled as he recalled what was by far the best 5th day of Christmas he had ever planned. There is no way he'd ever be able to top it, he couldn't top it, no matter how hard he tried.

**2 years ago - December **

_Fitz was preparing his twelve days of Christmas for Liv, but was extremely nervous about how this one would play out. He needed to time this perfectly, and according to the florist, all he needed was seven days. _

_He arrived home shortly after noon, from a day of running errands. He walked into the living room and smiled as he saw Liv curled up on the sofa, fast asleep. She looked like an angel snuggled up in the afghan his mother had crocheted for them. Her hair was pulled high on her head in a messy bun, and although he'd never tell her, even the tiny bit of drool that had escaped the corner of her mouth was truly adorable. _

_Fitz set his surprise for Liv down on their coffee table, and took a seat on the edge of the sofa. He placed a lingering kiss on her forehead, and smiled as she moaned and stretched in response. _

_"You're home!" She said dreamily, as if she hadn't seen him only three hours before. The excitement that shone on her face at seeing him come home was something he'd never grow tired of. _

_"I am, and I have a surprise for you." Fitz responded as he reached over and grabbed her surprise off of the table. _

_"Fitz, they're beautiful! Thank you!" Liv gushed as she took in the dozen white long stem roses that had yet to blossom. _

_Fitz chuckled at her appreciation over the gesture, and felt he needed to explain further. "I wanted to do a little project. We are going to place these roses under a special light, and record them continuously until they've fully bloomed. Then we are going to put the footage together and speed it up, and watch them blossom at a much faster speed. Do you mind?" _

_Liv smiled at Fitz and nodded her agreement. She had never seen a man appear to be so excited over the way roses bloom, but she thought it was cute. She loved that Fitz wasn't afraid to show her sensitive side. So, she grabbed his hand and led him into the dining room, and they set the roses and a video camera up on the dining room table. _

_Two days later, the twelve days of Christmas began, but Liv and Fitz couldn't help but stalk the roses' progress. Fitz had made it a rule that neither of them could leave the room before the other, and no one could touch the roses, other than to water them when the memory card was being changed. This managed to work perfectly fine as they would rise and get ready and leave for work at the same time. They also rode home together, so it was highly unlikely that either could tamper with the roses. _

_On the fifth day of Christmas, Liv and Fitz came out of the bedroom, both still in their pajamas, and made their way towards the kitchen. Fitz had noticed it the same time Liv had, and thanked God that his plan had worked out perfectly. Liv made her way over to the roses that were now in full bloom, and tilted her head as she noticed the center rose was sparkling where the others weren't. She pulled the vase towards her, and gasped as she noticed the 2 karat princess cut - diamond platinum engagement ring displayed in the center of the center rose. _

_"Fitz, how did..." She began to ask as she turned around, but immediately lost her words as Fitz was down on one knee, looking lovingly into her eyes. _

_"Olivia Carolyn Pope, I have known from the moment I first laid eyes on you on top of that snow hill, that you were the one. The past three years have been the best years of my life, and I thank you for challenging me to be a better man when you know you're doing it, and even more so when you have no clue you're doing it. When I look at myself 50 years from now, I want to say that I have done everything in my power to make and keep you the happiest woman on this earth. You asked me before to stand in the sun with you and honestly I can't, it's impossible. You see Livvie, you are the sun, you are MY sun. My day doesn't begin until I see your big bright beautiful eyes looking back at me, and my night doesn't begin until your eyes close, and you are locked safely in my arms. I want to grow old and have babies and grandbabies with you. I want us to be a family with a dog and fights over whose turn it is to wash the dishes and who has to walk the dog. I want days of feeding you soup when your sick, and holding your hair when you are pregnant with our child and morning sickness has taken over. I want forever with you. So Livvie," Fitz paused and took a deep breath before singing the next part in tune with the fifth day of Christmas "On this fifth day of Christmas, I'm down on bended knee, Will. You. Mar-ry. Meeeeeeee?" _

_Liv's hands shot up and covered her mouth, as the tears were freely flowing down her face. There was no doubt in her mind that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with this man. She wanted forever with him. She went to open her mouth to respond, but nothing came out. She closed her mouth and tried again to verbally respond, but to no avail. Finally accepting the fact that her brain was struggling to find the right words, Liv vigorously nodded her head yes, before falling into Fitz's arms. _

_With his now fiance in his arms, Fitz carefully reached up and grabbed the vase of flowers. He carefully removed the ring out of the center, then placed them back on the table. He then slid the ring on to Liv's trembling hand. Once he placed the ring on her finger, her arm slid around his neck, and pulled him into a passionate kiss. _

_When they finally broke for air, Fitz wiped away the tears that were still flowing down Liv's face. "How did you get the ring in there? How did I not see it before now?" She asked as she couldn't understand how a ring just appeared out of nowhere unless Fitz had tampered with the roses before she woke up. _

_"Quinn helped. I went to her flower shop and she helps me pick the biggest roses that hadn't bloomed. The center one was open a little, more than the others, and with a little manipulation, she was able to tuck the ring inside. Luckily your finger is extremely tiny, because the rose was able to conceal it. Because it was smooshed between the others, you weren't able to see it until it forced it's way completely open." Fitz responded, truly proud of himself. There was no one he knew of that had done anything like this as a proposal. It was tricky, and it was a plan that could have gone horribly wrong on his end, but at the same time It was original. Thankfully God was on his side, and agreed that this was the perfect day, and the perfect way for him to propose. After three intense rounds of lovemaking, the newly engaged couple decided to share the news with their parents._

_Instead of delivering the news to their parents separately, Liv and Fitz decided to set up both of their laptops and Skype both homes at the same time. Of course Eli and Gerry knew it was coming as Fitz had asked Eli for Liv's hand, and Gerry helped pick out the ring, but neither knew how or when, and neither said a word to their wives. _

_When they delivered the news of their engagement, Liv thought her eardrums would burst from their mother's screams. Their parents asked for details, and when Liv told them of the roses and how the ring was hidden in the center rose, both fathers were very impressed with Fitz's creativity and faith in something as unpredictable as a rose's bloom. _

After spending four of the most incredible years of their life together, Liv and Fitz finally said I do on Christmas day. At first their fathers thought they were crazy to get married on one of the most sacred holidays of the year, but Liv and Fitz explained that it was what they wanted as their life together revolved around Christmas. To them it was also the wisest choice as they could get all of their family together all at once, and not have to worry about doing it again in a few months. Also, their Christmas presents could also be considered wedding presents, so no one would have to spend too much money.

Their mothers understood the sentiment of being married on Christmas since they had met and were engaged during the Christmas holiday season. In fact, they were excited as they knew that they could go crazy with invites since the majority of the people they knew, would be traveling to their home for the holidays anyway. Of course the Grants would have to tweak their plans, but with the majority of their family being on the east coast, they were sure the change from Santa Barbara to Vermont wouldn't be an issue. With more than enough time to plan, Marie and Elizabeth began to prepare the most amazing winter theme.

Fitz looked as his watched and wondered how far away his wife was. He looked back out the window, and began to reflect on his wedding day, almost a year ago.

Fitz would never forget the moment the love of his life walked down the aisle in an icy blue - strapless Cinderella styled wedding gown that had been custom made by Alexander McQueen. The way the light shone on the gown made it hard to tell if the gown was white, silver, or blue as it changed with each step Liv took. He didn't remember much of their ceremony as he had been completely taken with the love of his life, but once their vows were exchanged, and they became man and wife, Fitz seemed to view the world in a whole new light.

Although Fitz wanted to wait until their wedding night to make love, Liv began attacking his pants as soon as they stepped into the limo.

"Tonight you can make love to your wife. Right now, you are going to fuck your wife. Deal?"

They had managed to go two rounds between leaving the church and arriving back at the governor's mansion thanks to the ridiculous amount of traffic along the way. When they stepped into the ballroom of the mansion, Liv gasped as she encountered the reception of her dreams.

After Liv had dragged Fitz to the premier of Frozen, she had fallen in love with the idea of turning their wedding reception into an ice palace that resembled Elsa's. Maya and Elizabeth had spent weeks transforming the ballroom of the governor's mansion into a crystal palace. The colors were a pale blue and silver, and crystal snowflakes hung from the ceiling. The dance floor was transformed to look like a giant blue snowflake, and every table had crystal vases which held blue and white roses as the centerpiece.

They spent the entire evening wrapped in each others arms. They greeted guests, spent time with family, and cut the cake as if their bodies were glued together. That night,they made love well into the early hours and the majority or the following day, only taking breaks to eat and shower before they were back at it again.

Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III couldn't be happier in his life than he was right now. He was 26 years old and married to the love of his life. Much to his parents' delight, he had chosen love over power, but ended up having both as he and Stephen were able to talk their fathers into opening an east coast office in Vermont, that he and Stephen would take over. Stephen ran the business aspect of the company, and Fitz was in charge of overseeing the legal matters. They had their dream lives with the women they loved, and their fathers were able to mold them to one day take over the family business.

Fitz was growing anxious, waiting for Liv's arrival. He was hoping she would have been home by now, before the weather grew even more ominous than it already was. But more than that, Fitz couldn't wait to begin the most important time of their year together. Not only did this blizzard mark the beginning of harsh winter, it was also the kick off to a wonderful holiday season. With only thirteen days til Christmas, Fitz hoped the snow would continue in manageable amounts as that would assure not only a white Christmas, but that he and his still blushing bride would be trapped in their home, undisturbed, during the winter holiday. He honestly couldn't think of a better way for them to spend their one year anniversary than to snuggle up by the fire with their favorite snack of wine, cheese, fruit and crackers.

As he stood looking out of the window with his hands shoved deep in his pockets, Fitz couldn't help but smile as he finally saw the lights of a car, pulling into the driveway. Without thinking he ran to the front door and opened it, but the harshness of the storm forced him to go back inside and bundle up, even if he would only look like an eskimo for a minute. With his hat, coat, boots and heavy scarf on, Fitz made his way towards the driveway to meet the car that was arriving.

He watched as Tom exited the vehicle first, and ran around to open the rear passenger door. His heart jumped as he saw her make her way out of the town car, and he had never been more thankful that she had made her flight before the airports were shut down. Fitz ran out the front door and was at his wife's side just as a gust of wind threatened to knock her over. With his arms wrapped around her waist, Fitz pulled his wife into his body, shielding her from the harshness of the cruel winter winds.

"You're home."

"I'm home."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"How about I get you inside, and um... Warm you up little?"

"Sounds perfect."

** O•L•I•T•Z•M•A•S**

When Liv entered the home, she sighed in contentment at the feeling of being home. Of course their home was magnificent, it was the envy of many of their friends and neighbors, but that wasn't the best part. The best part was being in the love of her life's arms. After being gone for a week, scouting locations for where her firm would be opening a new office, she was finally home.

At 24 years old, Liv was the youngest partner in her firm, rising to the position in under two years. Part of her knew that her father being governor may have had something to do with how quickly she rose, as everyone always fought to remain in Eli's good graces. It didn't matter though, because regardless of who her father was, her reputation far preceded her everywhere she went.

Liv had gained a reputation for being formidable, and men and women alike prayed they never had to go one on one against Olivia Grant. Her name alone struck fear in the hearts of many. However, when people saw her for the first time, they had the tendency to underestimate her as most 12 year olds seemed to tower over her. Those were the people she had the most fun with because the moment she opened her mouth and showed them who she was, the looks of shock and awe on their faces were priceless. As much as she loved being known as "The formidable Olivia Grant", there was no better feeling than being just "Livvie", at home and curled up with her husband.

"Why don't you go change into something a little more comfortable, and I'll get dinner on the table." Fitz offered as he pulled his wife into his arms.

"You're so good to me."

"I know."

Liv went upstairs and changed into her favorite silk pajama pants, a light pink - fitted tank top, and her favorite cashmere sweater. She piled her hair on top of her head in a messy bun, and slipped on her favorite fuzzy slippers before heading back downstairs. When she reentered the family room, Liv smiled as she realized Fitz had the Christmas tree lit, and it was serving as the only lighting in the room.

She smiled as she heard music begin to play, and Fitz arrive in the threshold behind her. "May I have this dance?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around Liv's waist from behind. She turned in Fitz's arms, and wrapped her arms around his neck as the song began to play.

**Hang all the mistletoe**  
><strong> I'm gonna get to know you better<strong>  
><strong> This Christmas<strong>  
><strong> And as we trim the tree<strong>  
><strong> How much fun it's gonna be together<strong>  
><strong> This Christmas<strong>

Christmas had always been a time of magic and wonder for Liv, but the moment Fitz entered her life, it became so much more. Everything about Christmas just seemed better now that he was there. The snow seemed whiter, the trees seemed greener, and the beautiful Christmas lights shone brighter. The more time they spent together, the better the Christmas season became.

** Fireside blazing bright**  
><strong> We're caroling through the night<strong>  
><strong> And this Christmas will be<strong>  
><strong> A very special Christmas for me<strong>

"Fitz baby, you know how much I love Donnie Hathaway. That voice just does something to me."

"You do know you weren't even a thought in your daddy's nuts when this song came out, right?"

"I know, but still, there is something about his voice. It's just soothing. Yours is much sexier though."

"I won't say his voice is sexy 'cause, yeah. But this song is the shit. I think whoever allowed Chris Brown to butcher this song needs to be charged with disturbing the peace."

Liv chuckled as she knew how much Chris Brown irritated Fitz. She thought it was cute when one of his songs would pop up on Pandora, and Fitz would fly across the room to "thumbs down" it and press skip.

** Presents and cards are here**  
><strong> My world is filled with cheer, and you<strong>  
><strong> This Christmas<strong>  
><strong> And as I look around<strong>  
><strong> Your eyes outshine the town, they do<strong>  
><strong> This Christmas<strong>

Liv rested her head on Fitz's chest, and closed her eyes as they allowed the moment to wash over them.

Fireside blazing bright  
>We're caroling through the night<br>And this Christmas will be  
>A very special Christmas for me<p>

"You know, you never told me what you wanted for Christmas." Fitz said as he began rubbing circles on his wife's back.

"Hmmmm. I honestly don't know what I want. I mean I have everything I want or need, right here."

** Shake a hand, shake a hand now**

"A new car?

"Negative"

** Fireside blazing bright**  
><strong> We're caroling through the night<strong>  
><strong> And this Christmas will be<strong>  
><strong> A very special Christmas for me<strong>

"Hmmm... So a new Prada Bag?"

"Nope"

** Hang all the mistletoe**  
><strong> I'm gonna get to know you better<strong>  
><strong> This Christmas<strong>  
><strong> And as we trim the tree<strong>  
><strong> How much fun it's gonna be together<strong>  
><strong> This Christmas<strong>

"Jewelry?"

"Negative"

** Fireside blazing bright**  
><strong> We're caroling through the night<strong>  
><strong> And this Christmas will be<strong>  
><strong> A very special Christmas for me<strong>

"A baby?"

"..."

** Merry Christmas**  
><strong> Shake a hand, shake a hand now<strong>  
><strong> Wish your brother "Merry Christmas"<strong>  
><strong>All over the land<strong>

"Liv?"

"I mean I have been thinking about it lately, a baby I mean. Abby and Stephen have been married for two months and she's already expecting."

"So do you want to try for a baby?" Fitz asked, trying his hardest to hide his excitement.

"I mean, I want to try, maybe in a year or so. I mean after things settle down at the office and everything. We've only been married a year, and I kinda don't want to have to share you yet. Moments like this would be hard to come by with a little one needing our attention all the time."

"But you do eventually want to try?"

Liv looked up at Fitz, and caressed his cheek with the back of her hand. "I definitely want to let things happen naturally. I love surprises when they are something to enjoy with you. I think if we were to find out we were pregnant this time next year, that would be perfect."

"So we just let it happen after the new year?"

"We just let it happen after the new year."

"Sounds good to me. Now come, dinner is ready."

Tonight like many other nights, Fitz made it a point to spoil his wife rotten. It was officially the first day of Christmas, and Fitz was ready to begin his twelve days of spoiling his wife mercilessly, before the ultimate pampering on Christmas day. Last year she made him promise to not spend a lot of money as his pampering from previous years surpassed what many made in a lifetime. This year, he was given a budget, and challenged to stay beneath it. So Fitz decided to honor his wife's request, and pamper her in other ways. The materialistic spoiling would just have to wait until Christmas day, which was not a part of the deal.

After dinner, Fitz took Liv's hand in his, and led her to the family room where the fireplace was running, and waiting to embrace them with it's warmth. Out of all of the fireplaces in the home, this one was Fitz's favorite, even though it was the only one that was gas operated and not wood burning. When they designed the layout of their home, he and Liv had designed it so that a framed window was displayed just over the mantle, displaying a beautiful view of their backyard. Instead of a picture they would soon grow tired of, their fireplace was topped with a real life picture, that changed with the seasons.

Fitz handed Liv her glass of wine, and sat down, with his back resting against the front of the sofa. Liv took her spot, sitting between his legs, and moaned as she leaned back and came in contact with his firm chest.

"I've missed this." Liv said as she took a sip of her wine. "I know it's only been a week, but I have missed you like crazy."

"I think I've missed you more. Harrison from the environmental protection department had to throw me out of the office the last few days because I was afraid to come home. I can't sleep without you Liv." Fitz whimpered out before taking a sip of his scotch. Liv ran her hand down Fitz's thigh, soothing him completely.

"I think I missed you more. Abby actually changed rooms while we were in DC. Like she gave up the company paid suite, and booked her own room because she was so fed up with my talking about you. It isn't like she wasn't talking about Stephen every chance she got." Liv grumbled the last part which caused Fitz to let out a roaring laugh.

"You're so cute when you're irritated." Fitz said as he took another sip of his drink, then set it down on the floor next to him.

"So you think it's cute, huh?" Liv questioned daringly.

"Only when it isn't directed at me."

Fitz's hand slid up Liv's arms until they rested on her shoulders. He began massaging his wife's tired muscles, causing her to moan at his ministrations. "You know, if you keep this up, I may have to keep you around." Liv said jokingly as she sank further into her husband's body.

"I see. You only want me for my hands." Fitz replied, feigning offence.

"Sweetie, you know I don't just want you for your hands. It's what your hands do that make me keep you on my payroll."

"Just be quiet and accept your First day of Christmas massage. If you're good, you'll get your present later." Liv wanted to argue back, but the feeling of Fitz's hands working the tension out of her muscles rendered silent. The moans that were escaping Liv's mouth were causing Fitz to grow painfully hard in his pants. The sudden need to feel more of his wife's body, was more than he could bear. Without uttering a word, Fitz slowly began massaging down his wife's side, causing her to laugh when he hit a sensitive spot. He slowly grabbed fistfuls of her sweater, before pulling the fabric over her head.

"Hey beautiful, let's move this massage to its designated area." Liv nodded eagerly, and grabbed her sweater before allowing Fitz to lead her to their bedroom.

When Liv entered the bedroom, she couldn't help but smile when she noticed three strategically placed pieces of mistletoe, hanging on the ceiling, over the center of their bed. Before she had a chance to comment, Fitz was slowly peeling the clothes from her body, before leading her naked frame to the bed.

"Lay down on your stomach." He ordered in a voice so sexy Liv almost stumbled from the ache that shot through her core.

Liv obeyed, slowly positioning herself flat on her stomach in the most tantalizing of ways. She became slightly confused and somewhat disappointed when Fitz closed her legs and straddled her hips.

"Now, for the first day of Christmas, you get an hour long, sensual full body massage."

Fitz began with Liv's temples, massaging slow deep circles into her pressure points. He placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head and slowly began working his way down to her neck. He frowned when he felt the amount of tension is his wife's neck and shoulders, and vowed that even if it took longer than an hour, he wouldn't stop until her body was thoroughly relaxed.

Fitz took his time, working his way down each arm, making sure to massage even her fingers before placing a kiss on each one. He felt himself becoming quickly aroused as he began working Liv's sides and her back, as the moans that were escaping her mouth, reminded him of her moans when they were in the throes of passion.

Pushing his urge to strip off his clothes and mount his wife this instant, Fitz pushed forward, knowing their time was coming.

When he reached her lower back, and began pressing with slight force to work out thr kinks, Liv felt as if her body was about to explode.

"Fitz... Hmmm baby don't stop."Liv begged as his hands were working some serious magic on her tired appendages. She felt the moisture pooling between her legs, and whimpered out as she felt Fitz's tongue trail it's way down her spine. She jumped a little when he didn't stop at her lower back, but continued his path even lower between her luscious globes.

"Fitz..."

When his hands began groping her impressive cheeks, Liv felt as if she were on the verge of climax. Her husband was definitely talented, and her body was on fire, screaming for more of him.

"Patience, sweet baby. You still have another 30 minutes to go."

Fitz continued his path down his wife's body, paying close attention to each leg. He worked his way slowly down her left leg, and paid special tribute to her calf and ankle, before working down further to massage her foot. He carefully placed a soft kiss to the arch of her foot and each toe, before lowering her left leg and working his way up her right.

Fitz felt his erection twitch in his pants, when he moved to massage the inside of his wife's thigh, and found her drenched with arousal. He looked at his watch, and realized there were only 45 seconds left.

Meh... Close enough...

"How do you feel Livvie?" Fitz asked, remembering his earlier vow.

"Good. Baby I feel so good, but I need you to make me feel soooo much better."

Fitz growled at the need and desire that laced his wife's husky voice. "What do you need? How do you want me to make you feel better baby?"

"Baby please, make it go away..."

"Make what go away Livvie?" Fitz asked knowing exactly what his wife needed.

Liv began grinding her hips, pressing herself against Fitz's hand to signal what she needed. She whimpered in frustration when Fitz removed his hand from between her thighs. "Tell me baby. What. Do. You. Want?" He asked again, this time emphasizing each word with playful nips at her ass.

"Fitz.. Please... Touch me." She begged, needing her husband to put her out of her misery which had been building for the past seven days.

"Hmmm, why didn't you just say so?" He asked as his hand disappeared between her thighs, allowing his fingers to glide between her folds.

Liv moaned out load as Fitz's fingers began expertly manipulating her most intimate of places. "More..." She begged causing Fitz to smile at how much his wife needed him. He slipped in a thick digit and began slowly pumping his finger in and out of her core. "More..." She pleaded again, still needing more of her husband.

Fitz withdrew his finger and raised Liv's hips slightly. She wasn't sure why he stopped, but suddenly became thankful as she felt Fitz slide beneath her and forcefully slam her down as his tongue penetrated her walls. The yelp that erupted from Liv's throat served to turn him on even more, and he began to savagely feast away on his wife's core, until she was screaming his name in ecstasy.

Fitz slid from between Liv's thighs, and quickly disrobed as she was catching her breath. He thought of entering her from behind and pulling her hair and smacking her ass until she came hard, all over his length, but he wanted to take things slow tonight and stare into her eyes as he made love to her.

Once he was undressed, Fitz flipped Liv over on the bed, before placing himself between her thighs. Starting at her core, Fitz kissed his way up her body, and growled as Liv moaned appreciatively when he pay extra attention to her breasts that seemed to have missed him as much as the rest of her.

He could tell she was growing restless as he had yet to kiss her, but he wasn't going to give in just yet. No, he was going to make her beg. He slowly began kissing his way up her body, and knew the moment his lips latched onto her neck, that she would break.

"Fitz... Please..."

"Please, what? Baby..."

"Kiss me... Please?"

Fitz had never seen Liv on the verge of tears before, simply because he wouldn't kiss her, but there was nothing in this world that hurt him more than seeing his baby cry. Fitz's lips crashed into Liv's the same time he slid into her drenched heat. He had to still himself for a moment as a week without his wife almost had Fitz ready to cum on the spot.

After a few beats, Fitz began to slowly thrust in and out of her walls. He knew he had to pace himself as her walls were gripping him hard, and he wanted this moment to last. He looked up and was shocked when he saw Liv staring loving back at him. Their lips met again, and their tongues danced together in sync with their thrusts. Normally they would go at it in numerous positions, and over numerous surfaces, but there was time for that.

Tonight was about a melding of the hearts, a reunion of their souls. They gave into one another fully, until they both slipped into a state of euphoria, and fell onto the bed, a sweaty, tangled mass of limbs.

After Fitz had cleaned them both up, they met in the center of the bed where they cuddled together. Liv's head was resting comfortably on Fitz's chest, and his heart beat was beginning to pull her to sleep.

"Hey Livvie, at you awake?"

"Mhmmm."

"Are you really awake, or are you just saying that?"

"I'm awake enough to respond."

"Ok, well I guess I'll just have to give you your gift later I suppose."

Hearing the word gift caused Liv to sit up straight with a wide smile on her face. Fitz laughed at his overly anxious wife, and turned to reach into the drawer of his nightstand where he pulled out a light blue box.

"I know you said nothing outlandish, and I know I have a budget, but i want you to know that not only did I stay under budget as you requested, I managed to get you something I hope you'll love.

Liv looked at Fitz as he handed her the signature light blue Tiffany's box. She opened the box and squealed when she saw that it was a charm bracelet with a charm of a hand on it. She looked up at Fitz, unsure what the charm meant. She didn't really care either way as she had always wanted a charm bracelet, but her father thought they were too much hassle to find the right charms.

"If you don't understand by Christmas Eve, I'll tell you."

"Sounds good. Thank you baby. I love it and I love you."

"I love you too Livvie. Now let's get some sleep."

Liv sat up and reached over into her purse, and pulled out a black rectangular box for Fitz. "Not until you open your first day of Christmas present." she said with a devilish grin.

"Babe, this is my thing for you. You didn't have to get me anything."

"I know, but I wanted to give you something special."

"You are my something special."

Liv kissed Fitz gently on the lips, and watched carefully as he opened his box. Inside were hotel accommodations for a cabin at the lodge where he and Liv first met. He looked down at the date, and realized they were to check in on the same day they met, December 26th.

"I figured for our one year anniversary, we could spend one week at the place where it all began. Maybe I'll even allow you to leave our bed for one of those days."

Fitz was speechless as he had wondered if Liv did want to stay home for their one year anniversary, but he now realized that this was the perfect way to spend their week. "I love it baby. Thank you."

The two of them laid in the center of the bed, wrapped in each others arms. As they drifted off to sleep, they envisioned the looks on the other's face when they saw their presents for the second day of Christmas. If all went well, this would be a Christmas they would never forget.


	2. 2nd Day of Olitzmas

**I want to clarify one thing. It wasn't until I received a review that I realized the omission in my last AN's wording. This story isn't based on the 12 Days of Christmas in the religious text. I try to keep religion,political views etc out of my fics so people aren't offended in any way. The idea came from 12 Days of a Romantic Christmas (12/12-12/24) website that I came across when I was for ideas for activity ideas for my 4&5th grade Sunday school class (Weird, I know). So, I want to say you are 100% right, but knowing the true meaning, there was no way I could do this "M" rated story based on the Christian calendar. I apologize for the confusion, and I'm just going to throw out there that SOME guests seriously need to create accounts. I would love to actually be able to converse with you outside of ANs, but I digress. With that said, I hope you enjoy day 2. **

Liv sat on the sofa in their bed room, sipping a cup of hot chocolate by the fire place. It felt so good to be home. The past week hadn't been as bad as she thought it would be. She worked herself to the point of exhaustion most nights, and passed out as soon as she returned to her and Abby's suite. Abby didn't mind much because she was pretty much doing the same. By the third night in, they both decided that enough was enough. They decided to separate their week between work and free time. The working aspect they considered a major shopping trip, which in a way it was. This office would cost twice the amount of either of their homes, and bring in five times the amount at least, per year.

When they weren't "shopping" for a new building, they viewed their down time as a girl's night in. That's where the trouble began. It seemed all Liv could talk about was how much she missed Fitz, and all Abby could talk about was Stephen. They tried going out to dinner, and they even visited a club to experience DC nightlife. It didn't stop either of them from wishing they were curled up at home with their other halves.

The final day brought them not only the perfect location, but the chance to finally go home as the other partners approved the purchase of this building. It was located on K street, right in the heart of DC's political elite. It was the perfect setting and Liv knew both Cyrus and Sally would jump at the chance to be there, for different reasons of course. When Liv came home, all she wanted was to curl up in her husbands arms, and drift off to sleep. All of that changed however, the moment she entered his arms. The longing, need to become one with him overpowered her in a way she hadn't experienced since their first time. Her body was literally in pain, going through withdrawal from his touch.

Liv stretched her legs on the sofa and smiled. The previous night had proved to be a welcome home she would never forget. Fitz had managed to make her forget the frustrations of the previous week, and it all began with a hi.

She never knew how one word, with two simple letters, could do as much to her body as it did when it flowed from his mouth. The way he spoke the word with his deep, rich baritone voice never failed to send warmth to her heart, a jolt of need to her core, and chills down her spine.

As she looked down at her wrist, Liv smiled when she examined the charm bracelet that held the lone charm of a hand. She blushed a deep shade of red, when she thought about how giving her husband's hands had been during her massage, and even after that, well into the night.

They had made love three times since they first said goodnight. The first time which spawned two rounds of lovemaking, was initiated by Liv when she returned from the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Fitz was lying in bed with the sheet barely covering his waist, and she couldn't resist the urge to have him right then and there. The second time was part of the reason a permanent smile seemed to be splayed across her face this morning. She awoke a few hours after their mid-night lovemaking session, to find her husband's head buried between her thighs.

Liv glanced back towards the bed, and smiled even harder at her worn out husband who was currently sprawled across the bed. He looked so at peace in this moment, like he didn't have a care in the world. She knew heading the legal department for an oil company was a taxing job. Nepotism was a word that Fitz despised. He wanted to get his hands dirty, and not seem like the spoiled rich kid who was only there because daddy owned the company. Fitz worked long hours just like his employees, and some nights even well after he sent them all home. It was a stressful job, but Fitz seemed to take it all in stride.

Liv listened to the soft snores leaving his body, and sighed as she found them oddly soothing. Being able to hear Fitz's snoring meant he was currently sharing the same bed she was. It meant they were together, and no matter where they were, as long as they were together, Liv was home. She glanced down at her watch, and realized that it was just after 8, which meant that Fitz would be up soon. She threw on her robe to cover her pajamas which happened to be Fitz's long sleeved shirt from the night before, and stepped into her slippers before heading downstairs to start breakfast.

When she first entered the kitchen, the first thing she noticed was how immaculate the room was. This meant that Fitz had called in Margaret, their cleaning lady, shortly before she returned home. Liv knew her husband and two things she definitely knew to be true were that Fitz loved to cook entrées as much as he loved to eat, and that although he tried, Fitz never left a spotless kitchen in his wake. There was no way he cooked himself dinner this week whether it be one night or all seven, and her kitchen wad still in tact, Margaret had definitely been there.

She walked over to the fridge, determined to prepare a proper breakfast for her husband as she was positive protein bars or even PopTarts served as his morning meal the week she was gone as he rarely had time before work to cook. She peeked at the contents inside of the refrigerator, and shook her head as her eyes zeroed in on a half eaten gingerbread log that was placed on one of the higher shelves. She laughed as she knew immediately that her mother had stopped by to spoil her son-in-law rotten, during his wife's absence. Her mother was most likely the reason for Fitz calling Margaret, as he never saw any fault with his own attempts at cleaning.

_At least he tried..._

With a smile on her face, Liv pulled out the ingredients she needed from the fridge, before attacking the spice rack for the additional ingredients to prepare a German apple pancake for them to share. Knowing how much Fitz could actually eat, especially after their late-night rendezvous - Liv pulled out the large skillet and preheated the oven, as she began chopping and combining the ingredients for a large sized pancake. This was no ordinary pancake, as it was bigger and fluffier than a normal pancake, but it was delicious, almost dessert like when cooked properly.

As much as Liv loved being a modern working woman, these were a few of the moments she craved. Being able to wake up early and cater to her husband. Making him breakfast from scratch, instead of throwing some froze entrée into the oven or microwave, simply because there's no time. She loved pouring her heart and soul into every step of preparing his meal, and the look of pure bliss that crossed his face as he sank his teeth into that first bite of whatever she prepared for him. She loved nourishing the man that lay upstairs in their bed; in mind, body, and spirit. To Liv, being a wife, and vowing to love and care for the man of her dreams, has been her greatest personal accomplishment to date. Between her success in her career, and in her marriage, Liv knew she was on her way to having it all, and she prayed it was never taken away.

Once the skillet was in the oven, Liv began to prepare a fruit salad for them to share. She decided to wait until later to begin the omelets, and the bacon and sausage would go into the oven when the pancake was almost finished. When she had the fruit salad prepared, and there was nothing left to do but wait, Liv began setting the table for their breakfast in the sun room.

When she entered the sun room, Liv found herself smiling once again, as she looked out of the wall of floor to ceiling windows that revealed the woods behind their home. Everything was covered in a 3' thick blanket of snow, and there was a family of deer, that could be seen grazing just beyond the opening to the heavy wooded area. The snow was still falling, but had tapered off to flurries, and although she couldn't see them, Liv could hear the faint sounds of plows, going to work in the distance.

Once the table was set, Liv went to the front door and peeked outside to see how much she and Fitz were going to have to shovel, to be able to free their cars at some point before Monday. When she opened the front door, she wasn't too surprise to find that their long, winding driveway and walkways had been both plowed and salted. Liv reached into the pocket of her robe, and pulled out her phone, and dialed the suspected culprit.

"I awoke this morning and looked out my front door, and was surprised to see that not a single speck of snow covered my drive or walkway." She offered in lieu of a hello.

"Good morning to you too, princess."

"Good morning daddy. Thank you for sending someone to shovel the walk and for us."

"Anytime princess. I knew shoveling snow would be the last thing on you or Fitz's minds this weekend, and I didn't want you to be iced in, in case of an emergency. Raul was on his way to your neighborhood anyway after he cleared our walk, and I asked if he wouldn't mind clearing yours as well." Leave it to her father to always have an evacuation route prepared for her, even in the home she shared with her husband. She loved how he still looked after her, but allowed Fitz to be the man in her life. It still didn't stop him from doing little things like this, but she appreciated it nonetheless.

"Well thank you daddy. I just hope you tipped him well for this." Liv said knowing Raul did the shoveling for free.

Raul had been helping people in their neighborhood shovel snow for years. He relied heavily on tips for additional income during the winter months, as his social security benefits didn't cover all of his winter expenses. Now Senator Eli Pope, discovered this fact a few winters ago while talking with Raul. He held a neighborhood meeting the next day, and no one seemed to object to helping the man out. Ever since that meeting, Raul has been able to provide for himself through the winter months, with money to spare.

"Ask her Eli!" Liv heard in the background and knew from her hurried voice, her mother was preparing to flee out the door to do some kind act for someone she may never see again.

"I always do pumpkin. While I have you on the phone; your mother wants to know if she should still expect you and Fitz to help serve Christmas dinner to the homeless tomorrow evening? Weather permitting, of course."

"Of course daddy. We do it every year. We wouldn't miss it. And hi mommy!" Liv said as there was no way she'd be a le to pass up thr opportunity to spend time with her father while he was actually home in Vermont. She and Abby had had dinner with him his last night in DC, but aside from that, she rarely got to see her father anymore now that he seemed to always be needed on the hill.

Liv looked at her watch and realized she needed to finish up the rest of breakfast. "I have to go finish breakfast before Fitz wakes up, but please give mommy my love, and tell her we'll see the both of you tomorrow evening."

"Wait! What are you making for breakfast?"

"Umm German apple pancakes, spinach, feta, and mushroom omelets, fruit salad, sausage, bacon, and mimosas."

"Sounds good baby girl. Make sure you save me a plate."

"I'll try. You know how Fitz eats everything in sight." Liv said jokingly.

"He's a man, and a man has to eat. I always told you the way to a man's heart is through his stomach. I'm glad to hear you listened."

"I know daddy, Fitz eats very well." Liv replied, immediately blushing as she thought about how well Fitz ate the night before. The fact that this was the thought that was running through her head while she was on the phone with her father of all people, made Liv blush ever harder.

Sensing the awkwardness of Liv's silence on the other end, Eli decided to end the call. "Ok baby, I'll let you go. I love you."

"Love you too daddy. Bye." Once she ended her call, she returned to the kitchen to finish breakfast.

While Liv was preparing the omelets, she decided to play a little Christmas music. She was in her own little world, and didn't notice Fitz had entered the room, until he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. His thumb began rubbing tiny circles on her abdomen, and Liv gasped as she melted into her husband's touch. Fitz trailed the nape of her neck with his tongue, then kissed the silky flesh there, not missing an inch.

"Good morning, my love." Fitz said as he began swaying them back and forth to the tune in his head.

"Mmmm, good morning, babe." Liv responded as her free hand began gliding along Fitz's arm until their fingers intertwined.

The two of them remained like this in their own little world, until one of their favorite Christmas songs began to play. Fitz felt the smile forming on Liv's face and decided they should have some fun this morning.

"Dance with me Livvie." Fitz said as he began singing with the song that was currently playing.

**You'd better watch out**  
><strong> You'd better not cry<strong>  
><strong> You'd better not pout<strong>  
><strong> I'm telling you why<strong>

Fitz took the knife out of Liv's hand and spun her around in his arms. He took her hands in his, and the two of them began dancing and bouncing around with the music.

** Santa Claus is comin' to town**  
><strong> Santa Claus is comin' to town<strong>  
><strong> Santa Claus is comin' to town<strong>

Liv was laughing heartily as Fitz was spinning her around their open range kitchen. If anyone were to walk in on them right now, they would never believe they were in the presence of two high powered attorney's. In this moment, it was just Livvie and Fitz, enjoying each others company, in the kitchen of their home.

** He's making a list**  
><strong> And checking it twice<strong>  
><strong> Gonna find out who's naughty and nice<strong>

Fitz felt himself going weak in the knees as he watched his wife laughing and smiling without a care in the world. The way her eyes sparkled and the glow that radiated from her body made Fitz fall in love with her all over again in this moment. He loved watching her like this; so full of life and carefree. The more she laughed, the lighter and more loved he felt.

** Santa Claus is comin' to town**  
><strong> Santa Claus is comin' to town<strong>  
><strong> Santa Claus is comin' to town<strong>

"I love you so fucking much." Fitz said as he pulled Liv into his arms and began twirling around the floor with her. The way he was staring at Liv caused her to blush. Fitz, always looked at her as if she hung the moon, but right now, he was looking at her as if she had painted the entire sky.

** He sees you when you're sleeping**  
><strong> He knows when you're awake<strong>  
><strong> He knows if you've been bad or good<strong>  
><strong> So be good for goodness sake<strong>

"I love you too." Liv responded breathlessly as the two of them continued dancing without a care in the world. Liv loved moments where they could kick back and just be. She had never felt as loved or as cherished as she did when she and Fitz were just being their normal, goofy selves.

** Oh, you'd better watch out**  
><strong> You'd better not cry<strong>  
><strong> Better not pout<strong>  
><strong> I'm telling you why<strong>

The two of them stepped apart, and began singing loudly as they danced circles around each other. The entire time they sang,they never broke eye contact.

** Oh! Santa Claus is comin' to town**  
><strong> Santa Claus is comin' to town<strong>  
><strong> Santa Claus is comin' to town<strong>

Liv danced her way towards the island, and Fitz followed. She began reaching for ingredients for their omelets, and Fitz joined in, doing the same. Together they finished chopping the veggies for the omelets, as they continued singing carelessly along with the Jackson 5.

** Santa Claus is comin' to town**  
><strong> Santa Claus is comin' to town<strong>  
><strong> Santa Claus is comin' to town<strong>

Liv went to pull out the pan to make the omelets, while Fitz began beating the eggs in tune with the music. Liv looked over and watched Fitz as he began dancing around the kitchen in a circle, and almost slipped with the bowl of eggs in his hands. She began laughing hysterically as Fitz had managed to splash a little egg on his face. He didn't care though. Nothing was ruining this moment.

**Little tin horns**  
><strong> And little toy drums<strong>  
><strong> Rooty-toot-toot<strong>  
><strong> And rump-a-tum-tum<strong>  
><strong> Curly-haired dolls<strong>  
><strong> That tootle and coo<strong>  
><strong> Elephants, boats and kiddie cars too<strong>

Once the first omelet was on the stove, the two of them returned to the center of the kitchen, and continued dancing. Breakfast could burn for all they cared. All that mattered was they were together, they were having fun, and the Jackson 5 was blasting through the speakers.

_ Oh! Santa Claus is comin' to town_  
><em> Santa Claus is comin' to town<em>  
><em> Santa Claus is comin' to town<em>

They were far from the perfect couple as even they have had their share of disagreements, but they never allowed their frustrations to linger for too long. Life was too short, and there was no point in wasting time that could be used for loving, arguing. Fitz tried his hardest to keep a smile on his wife's face, and Liv clearly did the same.

** One more time now..**

** Santa Claus is comin' to town**  
><strong> Santa Claus is comin' to town<strong>  
><strong> Santa Claus is comin' to town<strong>

"That was so much fun." Liv panted out, as she rested her hands on Fitz's chest. She was completely out of breath, and her hair had worked its way from the messy bun on top of her head. To Fitz, she never looked more beautiful. She looked up into his eyes, and could see the love and desire there.

"Everything is always so much more fun with you Livvie." Fitz responded, wanting nothing more than to pull his wife into his arms and kiss her until their lungs were completely void of oxygen. As much as he wanted to, he refrained. Instead, Fitz extended his hand out for Liv, and when she grabbed it, he led her back to the island, where they finished preparing breakfast together.

When breakfast was finally ready, Fitz poured their mimosas, and the two of them filled their plates with food. They carried them into the sun room, and enjoyed a quiet breakfast together. Liv sat on Fitz's lap, and they took turns feeding each other in between passionate kisses. They ate and drank until they could barely move, then decided to at least attempt to place their dishes in the sink, before snuggling together on the sofa.

Liv lay with with her head resting on Fitz's chest. Their legs were intertwined, and Liv's hand was running the length of Fitz's torso. She loved how toned his body was. He wasn't overly muscular, but just enough to make her mouth water. His chiseled pecks and his now eight pack always had Liv wanting to run her tongue along the ridges of his body. Her husband definitely took care of himself, but not in an overly obsessive way. He knew the balance of exercise and choosing his foods wisely, and it showed. Even though he did have one hell of a sweet tooth.

Fitz was in heaven with his wife in his arms. She was currently purring, which was something Fitz found to be sexy as hell. He only seemed to be able to provoke this sound to erupt from her throat, when he massaged her scalp, like was was currently doing now. Liv began subconsciously playing with the soft hairs on Fitz's chest, and placing small kisses along the way.

There were no words needed in this moment as they were both content just being in the others arms. They continued their ministrations, until they unknowingly lulled the other to sleep.

Fitz woke up a few hours later to find Liv staring down at him. He loved when her eyes were the first thing he saw upon waking, but he had to admit her watching him was somewhat creepy. Before Fitz had a chance to make any snide remarks on her obsession over watching him sleep, Liv asked the most important question anyone could ask in winter.

"Hey Fitzy..." Liv said, her chocolate orbs sparkling as she smiled down at him.

"Yes Livvie?" Fitz asked, wondering what had his wife so seemingly excited. Liv climbed her way up Fitz's body, until they were now face to face.

She nuzzled her nose against his as she asked "Do you wanna build a snowman?" Instead of waiting for a response, Liv immediately jumped up and ran to put on warmer clothes, before putting on her boots, coat, scarf, and gloves. Fitz loved seeing his wife this happy, and decided no harm could come from two well established lawyers, building a snowman in their front yard.

By the time Fitz had gone outside, Liv had already begun molding the bottom of the snowman. Fitz watched on lovingly as Liv began patting the mound of snow together, but suddenly slipped and fell backwards into the massive snow pile. He saw her arms flailing and knew he had to help her, but he also couldn't let this moment pass. He pulled out his phone, and took a quick picture of his wife who was almost lost in the 4 feet of snow, as he knew their parents would find this amusing. Once he had snapped the picture, Fitz ran over to help Liv up, and dust the snow off of her back. When she was settled, Fitz sent off the text to their parents, and placed his phone in the house, then went to join his wife.

The two of them worked together laughing, joking, and taking turns falling in the snow that came almost to Liv's waist. They hadn't had this much fun embracing their inner child in years. When all was said and done, Liv and Fitz stood back and looked at what they had accomplished. Liv couldn't help but let out a howling laugh when she saw their finished snowman, and Fitz soon joined her. Together they had built one of the biggest, most lopsided snowmen they had ever seen.

"I think he's drunk Liv. Maybe we should put a beer can in his hand. That way we don't have to explain to our neighbors why two adults couldn't build a normal looking snowman." Fitz joked as Liv tilted her head to the side and assessed their creation.

"Fitz, we are not putting alcohol in a snowman's hand!" Liv screeched as she bent down and picked up a handful of snow.

"What are you going to do with that?" Fitz challenged, as he watched his wife mold the mound of snow into a snowball.

"Put a beer can in his hand and find out." Liv challenged back.

'If she wants a snowball fight, she'll get one.' Fitz thought to himself as he watched Liv for a few seconds. He clearly didn't think she posed any threat and decided to call her bluff. He blew her a kiss before turning and slowly making his way towards the house. Fitz however, froze in his tracks as the snowball she had been holding, exploded upon impact, when it made contact with the back of his head. He turned slowly, to see Liv covering her mouth, trying her hardest to stifle a laugh.

"Baby, I am so sorry. I was aiming for your butt!" Liv shrieked, knowing Fitz was going to make her pay for that. Liv had perfect aim. She was a softball pitcher all throughout highschool. He knew it, and she knew it. So they both knew that that hit was done deliberately.

Fitz nodded slightly, clearly feigning forgiveness, before stooping down and grabbing a huge pile of the firming snow between his two hands. He formed a snowball, but made sure to not pack it too tightly. No matter how dirty his wife played in the snow, he didn't want to do anything that could harm her in anyway. Fitz hurled the snowball at his wife, who ducked and popped up with three already formed snowballs in her hand.

"You set me up!" Fitz laughed out loud as he watched his wife gearing up for a snowball fight.

"I did not!... Okay, maybe I did. What are you going to do about it, Mr. Grant?" She asked, her voice laved with seduction.

The two of them spent the next ten minutes, having the first snowball fight either of them had participated in since childhood. It felt good to throw all caution to the wind, and just do something that felt right in this moment. It felt even better, doing it together. When Liv was beginning to have trouble feeling her toes, Fitz walked over and picked her up, as she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist. Fitz pressed his lips to Liv's, and she groaned in disapproval as he refused to deepen the kiss.

"Let's finish this inside." Fitz said as the two of them called it quits, and made their way into the house to warm up.

Once inside, Fitz carried Liv into their laundry room, where they discarded of their clothes. Liv tossed them into the washer with a few more items, deciding to get a load in now, instead of hanging the clothes to dry, only to have to wash them later. The moment they were free of their snow covered clothing, Fitz went to light the fireplace in the bathroom, while he drew them both a bath. While he was busy doing that, Liv went into the kitchen and retrieved a bottle of wine and two wine glasses, before making her way upstairs. As the tub filled, the couple shared a glass of wine in front of the fire.

"I can't believe we just built a snowman and had a snowball fight!" Liv laughed out before taking a sip of her wine.

"That had to have been the most fun I've had in the snow in years. I think we needed that." Fitz said as he finished his glass and quickly poured another. It was only one in the afternoon, but neither of them cared as they didn't have anything planned but enjoying being snowed in together.

They made small talk for a little longer until the tub was ready to go. "Front or back?" Fitz asked as he turned off the tub's faucet and turned on the jets.

"Hmmm, front." Liv responded as she refilled their wine glasses.

Fitz climbed in first, and rested his back against the wall of the tub. Liv climbed in shortly after, and handed Fitz both glasses of wine before claiming her spot between his thighs. Once they were settled, Liv reached for two remotes. The first remote controlled the blinds inside the bathroom windows. Liv raised the blind for the floor length window directly in front of the tub, and smiled as she saw it was beginning to snow a little heavier again. With the blinds up, Liv set that remote down, and picked up the second remote, then pressed play, causing her Christmas playlist to begin playing over the speakers.

Fitz grabbed the sponge off of the side of the tub, and dipped it into the water before he began running the sponge over Liv's skin. There was nothing sexual about his gesture as of yet, but it was definitely sensual in nature.

"You're trying to start something, aren't you?" Fitz asked as Wanya's voice began to flow from the speakers. Boys II Men was one of Fitz's favorite groups, as he and Liv always ended up making love when one of their songs played.

"Hmmmm" Was all she responded with as she relaxed and allowed Fitz to lovingly caress her body. No matter what was going on with her, whether it was plain excitement or sheer frustration, Fitz always knew how to calm her. Liv closed her eyes, and thought back to two weeks ago while one of her favorite Boyz II Men Christmas songs played in the background, interlocking with her memory.

** Let it snow**  
><strong> Let it snow<strong>  
><strong> Let it snow<strong>

It was just beginning to snow and Fitz was less than ten minutes away from home. He was growing anxious with anticipation as he couldn't wait to see his wife. She had been so upset earlier when he spoke to her on the phone. Her boss had tasked her and Abby with flying out to DC and scouting new locations for a branch office they planned to open in the next few months. Given the fact that Liv had the power to not only find and secure the best location possible, her firm knew she was cutthroat enough to possibly get the building, well under asking price.

**It's another Christmas holiday**  
><strong> It's a joyous thing, let the Angels sing<strong>  
><strong> 'Cause we're together<strong>  
><strong>We got a thing, can't let it slip away<strong>  
><strong> Go outside, it's raining sleet<strong>  
><strong> When our bodies meet<strong>  
><strong> I'll give her the best<strong>

Fitz managed to calm his wife down enough for her to finish her day, but as soon as they hung up, he began racking his brain, trying to figure out a way to cheer her up completely. After hours of pondering, the answer finally came to him. It took a little searching for the right one, but Fitz was sure this would cheer her up. He was so confident in this decision, that his purchase was currently secured to the roof of his car.

**Let it snow, let it snow, outside it's cold**  
><strong> But the fire's blazin' so, baby, let it snow<strong>  
><strong> Let it snow, yeah<strong>  
><strong> Let it snow, let it snow<strong>

When he pulled up to the house, Fitz was surprised to see Liv running from the house. He had barely gotten out of the car before Liv leapt into his arms, and threw her legs around his waist. Her hands moved to cup his face, and her lips came crashing down on his. Fitz was taken aback at first by Liv's action, but he soon found himself kissing her back with equal fervor. Realizing that his wife wasn't going to let him put her down anytime soon, Fitz made his way into the home, while Liv's lips began a slow, torturous assault on his neck.

"Livvie baby, is everything ok?" Fitz asked as Liv began ripping his clothes off of him before he had even shut the front door.

"You brought home a real Christmas tree!"

**Come over here and help me trim the tree**  
><strong> I wanna wrap you up, baby<strong>  
><strong> Then you'll see<strong>  
><strong> You're the only present I need<strong>

"I did." Fitz responded as he realized now that he had made a very good call stopping off to buy the fresh Christmas tree on his way home. He would go to any lengths to make his wife smile, and he was proud that his choice in surprise did that for her.

**There's so much more**  
><strong> Waiting for you in store<strong>  
><strong> From this precious day, I can gladly say<strong>  
><strong> There's no place that I'd rather be<strong>

Liv was burning with desire, and needed him immediately. She had always wanted a real Christmas tree, but never really asked for one as she didn't want to fight with the pine needles. While she still clung to his body, Liv reached her hand between them and quickly relieved Fitz of his pants and boxers. She stroked his shaft until he was hard in her hand, before pushing up on his shoulders, and lowering herself down on his length. Fitz had never been so turned on in his life. All he could do in response was back Liv against the wall, and begin thrusting into her slow and deep.

**I know, you've found my everything**  
><strong> Come a little closer<strong>  
><strong> God must have sent you down from Heaven<strong>

"Fitz, you make me sooo-oooh fuck!... happy. Th-thank you baby for the ttttree." Liv panted out before biting Fitz's lower lip.

**Let it snow, let it snow**  
><strong> Outside it's cold<strong>  
><strong> But the fire's blazin'<strong>  
><strong> So, baby, let it snow<strong>

Fitz pressed Liv harder into the wall, and palmed her ass in his hands. He began thrusting into her hard and deep as her heels dug into his ass, urging him to go deeper. He wasn't sure what had gotten into his wife, but the way she was pulling his hair, told him she didn't want to be made love to, she wanted to be fucked. Always one to please his wife, Fitz hooked his arms under her knees, and pushed her knees up to her chest. Hair pulling turned into her nails digging into his neck, and her screams filled the room as Fitz began slamming into her like a man starved for release. Once Fitz had her at the right angle, it didn't take long before she came hard, bringing him over the cliff with her.

**Let it snow**  
><strong> Let it snow<strong>  
><strong> Let it snow<strong>

Their sated bodies slid to the floor, as Liv buried her face into Fitz's neck. Fitz simply held Liv against his chest until he felt her heartbeat return to normal. He was about to ask her if she was ok, until she leaned back and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Hi." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hi." He responded, trying his best to keep his eyes open. This was definitely not the welcome home he was expecting, but he'd take it any day.

"How was your day?" She asked as she stared lovingly into his eyes.

"Long but good. How about you? Did you feel better after we talked?"

"hmmm, well, after we hung up, I went into Charles Mahoney's office, and told him that I had no problem flying out to choose the DC office, as long as I was able to choose who would be in charge of said office. After a few moments, he agreed. I was still a little pissed that I had to go, but you just made me feel soooo much better."

"I'm glad you feel better baby. So, do you know who you want to send to DC?"

"Yep. I'm sending Sally Langston, and Cyrus Beene. They are both political animals and I think they would thrive being thrown in with the wolves."

"Not to mention the fact that you would get two pains in your ass far away from you..."

"Hmmm, I never thought of that." Liv said jokingly.

Fitz knew Sally and Cyrus were Liv's biggest pains in her ass at work. She considered them frenemies as they had to remain civil in their place of business. They all worked together well, but that didn't stop Liv from constantly putting them in their place when they continuously tried to tell her how to do her job.

Sally and Cyrus had been at the firm for 12 and 15 years respectively. To say they were pissed when Liv made partners d they hadn't was an understatement. However, Cyrus wised up, and realized it was better to be on his new bosses good side instead of her bad. Sally however tried to get the partners to change their mind, but failed miserably.

"So seven days, huh?"

"Seven days. Honestly babe, I'm not looking forward to being away from you for seven days. I'm going to miss you, and... This, so much." Liv whimpered as she motioned between their bodies.

"I'm going to miss you too baby. But seven days is nothing compared to the lifetime we have together. Besides, you don't leave for another week. So we have time to do all of the... This that you want." Fitz responded, motioning between their still joined bodies as well.

"You're right..."

"I know."

"Ok Mr. Can we decorate the tree now?"

"We can."

"Shall we order a pizza while we decorate the tree?"

"We shall."

**I don't care what the weather may be**  
><strong>As long as you're here with me...<strong>

"Livvie are you okay?" Fitz asked as he noticed Liv became extremely quiet which was unlike her when Boyz II Men was playing.

"I'm fine babe. Just thinking back to the day you came home with the Christmas tree. That song was playing when I... Um... Greeted you at the front door." Liv said as she felt her cheeks getting hot.

"Liv, that is a welcome home I will never forget."

"Really?"

"Really. I don't know what got into you that night, but I loved it."

"Hmmm, I think it was mainly the fact that you made the gesture of giving me something I wanted, with me having to ask for it. There is nothing sexier than a man that knows what his woman wants, and moves mountains to give it to her."

"So it's sexy, huh?"

"Very... Sexy."

"How sexy?"

"Let me show you."

After two rounds in the tub, Liv and Fitz go all pulled themselves out of the almost freezing water. Fitz dried Liv off, and led her to the bed and began motioning her body from head to toe. The moans she was emitting sparked another round, and the two of them decided to just stay in bed, making love for the rest of the afternoon.

When even came, the two of them got dressed in sweats and a long sleeved t-shirt, then went downstairs to order dinner. When they walked into the living room, Fitz noticed a card on the table which meant that either Abby it Stephen had stopped by to drop off Liv's next present.

He opened the door of the den, and closed it quickly as he saw the present on the floor. He ran down the hall and grabbed Liv, and led her to the room.

"Now babe, I know we are both busy people, but I also know this is something you have wanted for a very long time. So, my second gift to you is right behind this door."

Liv turned the knob slowly, her eyes never leaving Fitz's. When she looked into the room, Liv jumped into Fitz's arms, and began peppering kisses all over his face.

"A puppy! Babe! You got me a puppy!" Liv squealed as she took in the tiny shorkie pup that was currently curled up in a ball, sleeping on it's cushion.

"Not just that, I got you this as well. It will help you carry her around." Fitz said as he handed Liv a box that was on the desk. Liv ripped the paper off, and smiled as she saw the white Prada tote for her to carry the puppy in.

"Thank you babe, I love it! What's her name?" Liv asked as she realized she didn't know what to call the pup.

"She doesn't have one yet. I figured you'd like to do the honors."

Liv watched the puppy carefully, and took in every tiny detail. She was all white, except for the black markings that covered her eyes like a mask, and a big black circle that covered her butt. She looked like an...

"Oreo! Her name is Oreo." Liv said as she swooped down and picked up the puppy.

"Oreo it is." Fitz responded as he watched on as Liv and the puppy got acquainted. He knew she wanted something to snuggle with and pamper when he wasn't home. She wanted something to care for, like a baby, that relied on her, and would be there for her like she could be there for it. Since neither of them were sure they were truly ready for a baby, a puppy it was.

"How did you get her here without me knowing?" Liv asked as she realized they had been together all day.

"Abby or Stephen... Probably Stephen dropped the puppy off a few hours ago. I told them if we didn't answer to just put the puppy in here, and we'd call them later."

The two of them sat in the middle of the floor and played with Oreo, until Liv remembered that if Stephen or Abby had stopped by, they had most likely placed Fitz's present in the pool house like she requested, as they had been holding his as well.

Liv jumped up and told Fitz she'd be back, as she took off towards the living room to throw on her boots and coat, before making her way to the pool house.

When she returned, Fitz and Oreo were still playing on the floor. Oreo was chewing on his finger like it was a chew toy, and Fitz was blissfully letting her. He was such a softy.

"Hey babe, I've got your present too." Liv called from the doorway.

Fitz turned around and broke out in laughter as he saw Liv holding German Shephard puppy. He stood with Oreo in his arms, and made his way over to his wife. "It seems we gift in sync as well." Fitz joked as he handed Liv her puppy and took his from her arms.

"You'll have to name him of course."

"Thanks babe. I think I'll name him... Snickers." Fitz said as he checked under the puppy to determine the sex. They both set their puppies down and watched as they trotted over to the pillow together, and curled up and went back to sleep. It seemed that Oreo and Snickers had some time to bond while they were spending time with Abby and Stephen.

The two of them made their way into the living room, and spent the evening curled up on the sofa with Chinese takeout and watched It's a Wonderful Life.

When the movie was over, they made their way upstairs, where Fitz gave Liv the second part of her present. When he handed her the small signature Tiffany box, Liv studied Fitz carefully, wondering if he really had managed to stay under budget. She opened the box, and smiled once again, as she saw the tiny "puppy charm" to add to her bracelet.

"Thanks babe. I love it!" Liv said as Fitz clipped the second charm onto her bracelet. Liv understood as they climbed into bed and curled up in each others arms, that not only were they making memories, but Fitz was creating a constant reminder of this year.

Safely tucked into her husband's arms, Liv closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, wondering what tomorrow had in store.


	3. 3rd Day of Olitzmas

By day three the snow had stopped, and everything was set for Liv and Fitz to help serve an early Christmas dinner at the shelter later that night. Today, Fitz began his surprise the moment he woke up.

He had been in the kitchen for hours, preparing breakfast for Liv. It wasn't what he cooked that took so much time, it was how he arranged the food on the plates, that had Fitz fumbling until he got it right. When he was finally happy with the way things looked, he loaded their plates onto a tray, and grabbed Liv's "day 3" Tiffany box out of its hiding place. He then made his way upstairs, to surprise his wife with breakfast in bed.

When Fitz entered the room, he stood there for a moment and just watched Liv sleep. She looked so peaceful sleeping with his pillow tucked into her arms, he almost didn't want to wake her; almost being the key word. Knowing there was no way he could wait to begin the day, Fitz set the tray on his night stand, then went to light their fireplace before he crawled into bed with his wife.

In lieu of calling her name, Fitz began peppering kisses on Liv's face to wake her up. He felt Liv beginning to stir, and smiled as he sat back and saw her eyes begin to flutter open.

"Good morning Mrs. Grant." Fitz said as he leaned in to place a tender kiss on her lips. Liv pulled back causing him to frown.

"Fitz, I have morning breath. Let me brush my teeth first."

Fitz pulled his wife into his arms, and looked lovingly into her eyes. "I don't care." He said he said as his head shook lazily from side to side. He caressed the side of Liv's face with the back of his hand, just before pressing his lips to hers. He knew she wouldn't let him deepen the kiss, but he was happy enough with just having their lips pressed together.

When he pulled back from their kiss, the look on Liv's face was one he knew he'd never grow tired of. Her eyes were hooded, and she had the biggest smile on her face. She always told him that he was the man of her dreams, but to see her look at him that way, always warmed his heart. He swore he would do whatever it took so that she would never stop looking at him like that.

"Go do what you have to do and come back to bed. Breakfast is ready."

Liv kissed Fitz one more time, before jumping out of bed and performing her morning routine. When she came back into the room, she noticed their heavy curtains had been drawn, and candles had been lit, aiding the fireplace in creating a soft romantic glow. Once she was settled, resting comfortably against their headboard, Fitz placed the tray of food between them.

"Fitz! This is amazing! How did you do this?" Liv asked as she looked down at their plates full of food. Fitz had created a winter scene with their breakfast. The bottom of the plate had a layer of scrambled cheesy egg whites which resembled snow. There was a snowman off to the side of the plate, and Fitz had made a sleigh out of bacon which rested just above the eggs. Regular pancakes had been cut into small banana shapes, and had been layered to look like a tree in the snow. Cut up strawberries, blueberries, and raspberries, were placed throughout the tree to serve as the tree's lights. At the top of the tree, a lone slice of banana was cut into the shape of a star.

Liv pulled her phone out and snapped a picture of their breakfast. She sent it to their parents, with the caption "BEST HUSBAND EVER!" before the two of them began devouring their food.

Once breakfast was finished, Fitz decided to switch things up a little, and decided to give Liv her next charm now.

When Liv opened the box, she was confused as to what a teddy bear on a sleigh, had to do with their breakfast. She assumed it had something to do with the bacon which was odd. Either way it was beautiful, and she would wear it proudly.

"Thank you babe! I love it!" She said as she handed the charm to Fitz so he could add it to her bracelet.

Since neither had anything to do until much later, Fitz suggested to cuddle up in bed, and watch the original "How The Grinch Stole Christmas" "Frosty the Snowman" and "Rudolph".

They enjoying singing along with the songs and were truly enjoying another trip back to their childhood as they knew nothing put people in a better Christmas spirit, than reliving the best childhood memories. For the both of them, the best memories were at Christmas.

Once the shows were over, Liv decided she wanted to attempt to make cookies from scratch. Neither of them had ever attempted such a feat, but how hard could it be? They both made their way downstairs, Liv in her bra and panties, and Fitz in his pajama bottoms, and pulled out their Betty Crocker cookbook and the ingredients they would need for the cookies.

"You're really going to bake in lacy underwear?"

"Yep. That way I don't have to worry about getting anything on my clothes." Liv answered defiantly.

"You get no complaints out of me."

"Good."

One by one they began adding ingredients to the mixing bowl. Liv decided to turn on some music, and told Fitz to keep adding things together. He was doing fine until he reached the part where he had to add salt. Not understanding the importance of salt when baking, Fitz opted to leave it out, and continued on to the next ingredient; sugar. Now sugar was a much needed ingredient. Instead of adding the instructed amount, Fitz saw nothing wrong with adding just a little bit more sure. He did after all have a sweet tooth.

Once everything was placed together in the bowl, they began placing tiny balls of cookie dough onto the cookie sheet before placing it into the oven. Once the cookies were baking, Fitz went to go take a scoop of the remaining batter just to taste it.

"No Fitz! You can't eat raw cookie dough!" Liv said as she smacked Fitz's hand and went to wash the bowl in the sink.

"But Livvie that's just a myth! The eggs are pasteurized so why not?" Fitz asked as he stood pouting on the other side of the island.

"It doesn't matter why. It's too late now. The bowl's clean." Liv fired back as she stuck her tongue out in victory. The moment Liv stuck her tongue out, she knew she was in trouble.

Fitz made a lunge towards her, but Liv was quicker and ducked under his arm. She had made it into the living room before Fitz had, but realized she was trapped. Fitz began stalking his way towards her, and before he realized what she was doing, she leapt into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist, forcefully knocking them both onto the sofa.

"If you wanted to straddle me, why didn't you just say so? Don't you know I'm always down for a Fitz riding session?" Fitz asked as his hands slid up and down the back of Liv's thighs.

"Hmmm... Maybe because I like to keep you guessing." Liv retorted, before drawing Fitz's bottom lip into her mouth.

She began sucking on his bottom lip slow and hard, as she began grinding herself against his quickly forming erection. Fitz's hands slid up to cup her ass, and he moaned as her hips lunged forward and he felt her wetness against his stomach. When they broke the kiss they stared into each others eyes, completely lost in the other, before rejoining their lips once again in a blaze of heated passion. Liv found herself fighting to maintain their heavy lip lock while fighting to lower Fitz's pajama bottoms from his waist. Fitz made quick work of her bra, and his hands slid up to cup her breasts. Not wanting to break their kiss, Liv slid her panties to the side, and lowered herself onto Fitz's erection.

She placed her hands on his shoulders to steady herself, as she began riding him slowly and sensually, giving their bodies time to adapt to their union. Once the need for more friction became unbearable, Liv began riding him harder, switching between bouncing up and down on his shaft, and swirling her hips when he was fully sheathed inside of her.

Fitz felt as if he were about to spontaneously combust from the way Liv was working him over. His mouth latched onto her breast, and he began sucking her hardened bud, causing a guttural groan to escape her lips. He repeated the process with the other bud, as his hand found it's way to her hair. With a gentle tug to the back of her ponytail, Liv's head fell back, allowing Fitz unrestricted access to her neck.

Liv could feel the pressure building up inside of her body, and her movements began to quicken. Fitz placed his hands on her hips, and helped guide Liv's movements, until he felt her walls clenching down around him. Liv bit down on Fitz's shoulder as her orgasm crashed through her body, and she fell limp in his arms. Fitz took over the movements, thrusting into his wife's pulsing core until he too found his release. They remained in the same position, their bodies still connected, until the buzzing of the timer told them their cookies were ready.

Liv stood first, already frowning from the loss of such intimate contact. She fixed her panties, and made her way into the kitchen. Fitz ran past her and washed his hands before running to the oven to remove the cookies. Mixing ingredients in your underwear was one thing, but removing cookies from a scorching oven completely topless, that was just insanity. Knowing his wife, she would be the one to get burned, and he simply couldn't allow that to happen.

Once the cookies were out, they removed them from the cookie sheet and placed them in a cooling rack. They decided to run upstairs and take a shower and begin getting dressed while they allowed the cookies to cool.

After going another round in the shower, Liv and Fitz were clean and dressed for their trip to serve dinner in less than two hours. Liv had decided to wear a white - off the shoulder sweater, with her dark blue skinny jeans and black knee high Louboutin boots. Her hair was in a neat- messy bun on top of her head, and her platinum hopped earrings were in her ears. Fitz wasn't sure the weather was right for Liv to be walking around in 4" heels, but she was a pro at it, so he kept his mouth shut, and decided to just stick close to her side once they left the house.

Seeing how Liv was dressed, made Fitz want to the "nauseating couples who always have to match" route. He threw on his white sweater, and matched it with a pair of dark washed jeans, and topped it off with his black Tom Ford snow boots. Someone had to have good traction in this weather.

Fitz stepped behind Liv, and she couldn't help but pull out her phone and take a selfie of how cute they looked in their matching outfits.

"Babe! We're turning into one of those couples! You know the one's who always stepped out in public in matching outfits." Liv cried although she was smiling so brightly Fitz could almost see all of her teeth.

"It was nauseating on them. It looks good us babe." Fitz responded. He bent down and kissed Liv's neck, just as she took another picture.

"Oh this one is cuh-ute! This is so my new lock screen!" The moment Fitz raised his head, Liv had her iPhone locked, and she pressed the button to unlock it so Fitz could see the picture she had just taken, and now had posted on her phone.

"I have to say babe, we are one sexy as fuck couple." Fitz said as he began swaying in front of the mirror with Liv on his arms.

"We are." Liv said as she watched them swaying through the mirrors reflection.

"And you know, when the timing is right, we'll be sexy as fuck parents with a sexy as fuck kid."

"Fitz, you can't refer to our baby as being "sexy as fuck"!"

"Why not? They'll be part me and part you."

"Because Fitz, it's creepy as fuck!"

"Okay, so the two sexy as fuck parents will have the most gorgeous child in the world. And that's not arrogance, that's fact."

"Ugh! Let's go try these cookies."

"After you, my sexy as fuck wife."

When they finally reached the kitchen, Fitz ran and placed a few cookies on a plate, while Liv went and poured them some milk. They met at the island, and took a bite of their creation, ate the same time.

"Ugh! What the fuck was that?" Liv cried out as she spat her cookie out. Fitz couldn't respond as he was busy gagging on his own.

They both reached for their glasses of milk, and down them at once. Once they had caught their breath, Fitz broke out in laughter, while Liv dumped the batch of the most terrible cookies she had ever eaten.

"What was that? Was that even food?" Liv asked as she joined Fitz in laughing.

"I don't know what that was, but it definitely wasn't edible!" Fitz responded as he went and quickly poured them another glass of milk.

"I don't understand what we did wrong. I mean we did follow the directions perfectly, right?"

"..."

"Didn't we Fitz."

"..."

"Fitz? What did you do?"

"I may have sorta left out the salt... And I may have added an extra cup of sugar..."

"Fitz!"

"I'm sorry! I just didn't see the point in using salt in cookies. I thought it was optional."

"Awww baby, come here." Liv said as she watched her husband's face blush with embarrassment. Fitz walked into his wife's outstretched arms, and rested his head on top of hers. "I'll tell you what. How about I give the cookies another go tomorrow, and you just sit and watch?"

"Deal" Fitz said as he kissed the top of Liv's head before checking the time. Realizing it was time to go, the couple threw on their winter gear, and made their way towards the car.

The drive through town was peaceful and beautiful. Liv looked out the window, and noticed that Vermont truly looked like a winter wonderland. Everything was covered in snow, and even the birds appeared so much brighter as they were a beautiful contrast to the white blanket covering their town. Minus the shoveling and the messy roads, winter in Vermont was beautiful.

When they pulled into the parking lot of the shelter, Liv and Fitz were instantly slapped with a dose of reality as they saw the many people lined up to have their early Christmas dinner. There were people of all ages, races, and genders. Mothers were there with their children, some as young as 1 or 2, maybe even younger. There were men and women of older age, the eldest Liv guessed had to have been pushing 80. Liv knew this would happen as this wasn't their first time volunteering. Although she couldn't help them all everyday, this time she did come prepare.

"Ok honey, are you ready for our 3rd day of Christmas mission? This is my gift to you, ,which sort of isn't really a gift to you." Liv said sheepishly as she reached in the back seat of the car and grabbed two velvet bags.

"As long as it is something we're doing together, that is all the gift i need."

Liv handed Fitz a bag, and the two of them exited the car. Fitz watched as Liv reached into the bag, and began giving each person in line a Christmas card. She made sure everyone, including the children had one, and Fitz decided to reach into the bag and begin giving them out as well. Once they were sure everyone had one, the couple made their way inside, and began preparing to serve dinner.

"My babies! My babies my babies!" Maya squealed as she saw Liv and Fitz entering the kitchen. She left her position at the stove, and rushed to engulf her daughter and son-in-law in her arms. "Oh my goodness! Look at you two dressed like twins! Liv, you going to be okay in those heels? You'll be on your feet for quite some time."

"Hi mama. I'll be fine. I'm used to it." Liv responded as she embraced her mother lovingly."

"Ok now, don't go stressing your body."

"Mama, I am not pregnant. But, since you're still on the grandbaby kick, Fitz and I have decided to just see what happens after the first of the year. No pressure, we're just going to let things happen."

"So I am going to be a grandpa! Hot damn!" Eli yelled out, causing Liv and Fitz to turn around.

"Hi daddy." Liv said as she stepped into her fathers embrace. "We're not pregnant yet, but we've decided to just see what happens in the new year. We don't want the pressure of trying."

"I understand baby girl. I'm sure Fitz here will have you knocked up in no time."

"Daaaaady! We're at a church run shelter. Can we not make hints towards my sex life? Like ever?"

"Like the people of First Burlington Baptist Church don't know how babies get here.. Hmph"

"Awww don't worry dad, you will have a house full of grandchildren to look after soon enough." Fitz said with a knowing grin.

"HAHA! THAT'S MY BOY!" Eli boomed as he joyfully slapped Fitz on the back. Liv didn't know how she did it with these two. She honestly didn't know which one was worse, but when they were together, all she could do is run to her mother for cover.

"Ok, let's leave poor Liv alone, and go begin serving dinner." Maya said earning her a look of thanks from her daughter. The four of them put on their hair nets, aprons, and serving gloves, and made their way to join the rest of the volunteers to serve dinner to the community. Liv requested they turn on Christmas music for the diners, and felt herself tearing up when the very first song came flooding out of the speakers.

**People making lists, buying special gifts**  
><strong> Taking time to be kind to one and all<strong>  
><strong> It's that time of year when good friends are dear<strong>  
><strong> And you wish you could give more<strong>  
><strong> Than just presents from a store<strong>

Liv and Fitz began making their way to each table, and began loading up people's plates with mashed potatoes and corn. Maya was right behind them with the ham, and Eli followed closed behind with turkey as an alternative.

** Why don't you give love on Christmas day**  
><strong> Even the man who has everything<strong>  
><strong> Would be so happy if you would bring<strong>  
><strong> Him love on Christmas day<strong>  
><strong> No greater gift is there than love, yeah<strong>

With each person they served, Liv began feeling lighter again. She knew that one dinner wouldn't fix the problems so many people faced, but one dinner was a start, right?

** People you don't know smiling out, "Hello"**  
><strong> Everywhere there's an air of Christmas joy<strong>  
><strong> It's that once a year when the world's sincere<strong>  
><strong> And you'd like to find a way<strong>  
><strong> To show the things that words can't say<strong>

Fitz couldn't help but smile as he and his family made their way from person to person. They were doing something for others, and even if it was just a little joy they were bringing in this moment, it was still a good thing, right?

** Why don't you give love on Christmas day**  
><strong> The man on the street and the couple upstairs<strong>  
><strong> Want you to know there's someone who cares<strong>  
><strong> Give love on Christmas day<strong>  
><strong> No greater gift is there than love, no<strong>

Maya and Eli followed their children from each person and couldn't help but feel a sense of pride. They watched on as Liv not only helped a little girl who couldn't seem to cut her meat, but also an older woman who was having trouble unwrapping her eating utensils. She was definitely the nurturing type, and Maya knew she would make a wonderful mother, when the time was right.

** Why don't you give love**  
><strong> To someone who needs it right now<strong>  
><strong> N-n-na, someone who need it right now<strong>  
><strong> What the world needs is love<strong>  
><strong> Yes, the world needs your love<strong>

Liv continued leading the line of servers until they made sure everyone had a plate of food. She and Fitz walked around and talked to a few of the diners, and were touched by many of their stories.

**Give love on Christmas day**  
><strong> Every little child on Santa's knee<strong>  
><strong> Has room for your love underneath their tree<strong>  
><strong> Give love on Christmas day, yeah<strong>  
><strong> No greater gift is there than love<strong>  
><strong> What the world needs is love<strong>  
><strong> Yes, the world needs your love<strong>

Fitz felt a little girl tugging on his sweater. He looked down at her and realized she was upset because her brother had eaten her mashed potatoes. He tapped Liv on the shoulder, and made sure it was quickly rectified.

** Give love on Christmas day**  
><strong> Every Tom and Harry, every Susie Q<strong>  
><strong> Needs love from someone just as much as you<strong>  
><strong> Give love on Christmas day<strong>  
><strong> No greater gift is there than love<strong>  
><strong> What the world needs is love<strong>  
><strong> Yes, the world needs your love<strong>

Once everyone had their meal, Liv and Fitz rejoined everyone by the serving station and remained wrapped in each others arms until Liv's parents joined them. Looking out over the crowd of people, they couldn't help but realize how truly blessed they were.

** Give love, give love, oh yeah**  
><strong> If you know somebody<strong>  
><strong> Yeah, if you knew somebody who needs love<strong>  
><strong> Give love<strong>  
><strong> What the world to give love, give love, give love<strong>  
><strong> No greater gift is there than love<strong>  
><strong> What the world needs is love<strong>  
><strong> Yes, the world needs your love<strong>

** Give love **

It wasn't until much later in the evening that Fitz understood exactly what his wife had done earlier when they arrived. A mother with her four children approached Liv and Fitz, as they were taking a break to talk to her parents.

"Mrs. Grant?"

"Yes?" Liv responded, turning around to see a little girl who couldn't have been more than 6.

"We wanted to say thank you for the cards. My mommy is going to take us to WalMart to get us coats with the gift cards inside."

"It was a pleasure to help in any way I can. I'm sorry it couldn't be more." Liv responded as she looked up and came face to face with the girl's mother.

"Well thank you so much. Merry Christmas." The mother said as she stepped in and hugged Liv.

"Merry Christmas to you as well."

Liv turned back to her family with the biggest smile on her face. It always made her feel good to help others, but it truly warmed her heart when people were appreciative of her gestures. She didn't know that there would be a mother with four children, all who needed coats, but she was glad that she was able to help them how they needed this year.

"Livvie?" Fitz said as he watched his wife beaming.

"My gift for you today, was the gift of doing something kind for others. Inside of each card, was $50 WalMart gift card."

Fitz looked at Liv and couldn't believe what she was telling him. They had to have given out 100 cards. His wife never ceased to amaze him.

"Thank you baby. I love it." Fitz said as he wrapped Liv in his arms.

When the family finished helping with clean up after dinner, Liv and Fitz said goodbye to her parents. As they made their way out of the building, everyone seemed to be stopping them and thanking them for their kind act. The little girl was enough as Fitz's heart immediately began to swell witnessing his wife's generosity. Now, with people stopping them left and right, Fitz's heart was near to bursting. This was definitely a Christmas gift he wouldn't forget.

As Fitz led Liv down the street, she looked at him confused as they had parked in the parking lot. "Fitz, where are we-"

"Shhh. This is my third and final gift to you on our third day of Christmas." Fitz said as he stepped aside and revealed a sleigh.

"A sleigh ride? Honey! You are so romantic!" Liv gushed as she pulled Fitz in for a kiss. The charm and the breakfast from this morning now made sense. "But what about our car?"

"Your dad is driving our car to the house, and your mom is following him in their car to take him home. It'll be in the garage before we get there." Fitz helped Liv into the sleigh, before climbing in behind her. They cuddled up under a blanket, and Fitz handed Liv a cup of hot chocolate.

Liv took one sip of the hot chocolate, and immediately knew her mother had made it. Apparently that was what she had been working on, mere minutes before they left. Liv rested her head on Fitz's shoulder, and the two of them took in how beautiful Vermont looked at night, lit up with Christmas lights and snow.

This was definitely a perfect ending to a perfect day.


	4. 4th Day of Olitzmas

Day 4

Fitz was currently pounding into his wife who was trying her best not to scream, as Fitz had her pressed up against his office door. He had one of her legs high on his shoulder, the other clung tightly around his waist. Liv could feel Fitz's frustration literally being pounded into her core, but she refused to give in just yet.

"Fitz... Fuck.. Too... Deep!"

"You were a bad girl this morning. You know the punishment when you're bad."

"Shit...Fuck!"

"Are you going to cum for me Livvie?" I know what you're doing. It won't work."

"No."

"Cum for me baby, you know you want to."

"FFF-Fuck you!"

"As you wish"

Based on the way the morning began, neither thought they would find themselves in this position right now; but here they were, three hours later, succumbing to their most carnal of needs for one another, and probably giving everyone on the other side of the door, quite an earful.

_**3 hours earlier...**_

Liv woke up in an unreasonably bad mood. Their weekend had ended on such a good note, and she honestly didn't know what was wrong with her, but everything Fitz did seemed to irritate her more and more.

First Fitz had screwed the cap onto the toothpaste too tight. She spent almost five minutes trying to get it off before telling for his assistance. Then, when Liv went to take a shower, she realized that Fitz had used up all of the hot water. So she had to wait an extra fifteen minutes for the hour water tank to refill.

Next, she found herself growing more irritated when she realized he left his towel on top of the sink, instead of placing on the towel rack. He did this everyday, but for some reason, it really bothered her today. Now, Liv was finding fault with the way he was chewing. She was standing in front of the counter, preparing her cup of coffee, and couldn't help but become annoyed that she could hear her husband chewing from the table, all the way across the room.

"Fitz, do you have to chew with your mouth open?" Liv asked with an exasperated sigh.

"Liv, my mouth has been closed the entire time." Fitz responded clearly confused as to what was going on with his wife right now. She knew he always chewed with his mouth closed. Nothing irritated him more than eating a meal with someone who sounded like a cow, grazing in a field.

Liv tried to stifle her frustration, but after a few more bites, she simply couldn't hold it in any longer. "Then do you have to be so loud?"

"Sweetie, I'm chewing the same way I always chew."

"Then why can I hear you half way across the room?" She retorted, clearly growing more agitated. She knew she was in a foul mood for no reason and she was being totally unreasonable towards Fitz. The fact that she didn't know why she was feeling like this only served to fuel her irritable state.

"Because you have good hearing!?" Fitz fired back, clearly becoming annoyed with his wife's unwarranted attitude.

"Don't be cute."

"I'm finished with my breakfast. I have to head out in a few minutes, and I will officially be out of your hair until tonight." Fitz responded, trying to keep his wife from flipping out right now. He couldn't understand what had gone wrong. Especially after such an amazing weekend. She went to sleep happy, and woke up on a rampage.

Fitz stood up and made his way to the sink, and began to wash his dishes. Not wanting to start a fight, he then proceeded to dry his dishes, and put them away. He folded the dish towel the way Liv would want, before walking over to his irritable wife. He leaned down to kiss her goodbye, and sighed as she turned her head, offering him her cheek.

"Love you babe. Your next present is on your dresser waiting for you." Fitz called out as he put on his coat and gloves. He walked out the door, without giving Liv a chance to respond.

Liv felt bad that she had been so mean to Fitz. She honestly didn't know why she was in such a bad mood, but Fitz didn't deserve the way she had treated him. He had been nothing but good to her this past weekend. Honestly, he was always good to her. Even this morning, he sat and allowed her to tear into him over the tiniest of things.

Liv could feel the tears burning her eyes as she now felt like the worst wife ever. She decided to put breakfast on hold, and began walking towards the bedroom to grab her phone to call him. She sat on the edge of the bed, and allowed the tears to fall as she took in her lock screen that she had taken of them standing in front of the mirror the night before. She quickly unlocked her phone and dialed Fitz's number, only to have her call go straight to voicemail.

Realizing that she couldn't apologize just yet, Liv stood up from the bed, and began to get ready for work. When she got to her dresser, she noticed Fitz's present for her resting on the top. The package was wrapped in pearl white wrapping paper, and had a red bow tied around it. She picked up the present, and made her way back towards the bed.

She watched Oreo and Snickers who were curled up at the foot of the bed sleeping, and couldn't help but think of how cute they looked right now. She wondered if they'd still love her after she had them fixed in a few weeks.

Liv looked back down at the present and fought with herself for a few moments, wondering if she should even open it. After the way she had treated Fitz, she didn't feel as if she deserved any form of gift from him in the moment. On the other hand, Fitz did mention the present shortly before walking out the door. He apparently wanted her to open it before she left for work, even with how she had treated him this morning.

Liv looked down at the present and knew that she couldn't just not open it. She had already hurt him enough this morning, and not opening the gift would probably make him feel even more rejected when he came home and saw it was still wrapped. She sat on the bed for a few moments, truly stuck at a crossroads. Unable to take it anymore, Liv carefully removed the bow, and began tearing away at the beautiful shiny wrapping.

Liv's gentle sobs, became loud cries, many of which became stuck in her throat as she looked down at the gift. Fitz had made a scrapbook, of their relationship this far. The binding was made of silver, and had "Olitz", the "O" being a heart, engraved at the top. The words "Let's just be" were engraved on the bottom. Liv opened the front cover, and ran her hand across the black velvet lining. It was the most beautiful scrapbook she had ever seen.

The first page had pictures of when they first met. She smiled when she saw the first picture. They were on one of the ski slopes, and Fitz was holding Liv in a bridal carry. Liv's arms were wrapped around Fitz's neck, and her lips were pressed to his cheek.

The second picture was of the two of them set to push off the slope, but they were looking at each other lovingly. They weren't looking at each other like two people who had just met. They were looking at each other like two people who had been in love forever.

The third picture was of Liv pushing off, and Fitz looking as if he had just been slapped. She smiled as she recalled how Fitz bet her he'd get the bottom of the slopes first. He went to count to three, but Liv pushed off as soon as he said two.

Liv continued flipping through pictures, some of which she didn't even know had been taken. There was one picture of them at a gala. Liv was dressed in a white silk floor length evening gown. She was clearly speaking to someone, to who she didn't know. Fitz was standing off to the side but was facing her, and he was looking at her as if she had hung the moon and all of the stars in the sky.

She continued flipping the pages until she saw pictures of the roses that Fitz had used to propose to her in various stages of bloom. On the next page was a disk with a picture of the rose with her ring in the center, printed onto the front. Unable to take the guilt the pictures were bringing, Liv closed the book and tried to call Fitz once again. She felt herself growing frustrated as his phone was still going straight to voicemail. Liv sighed, and decided that all she could do was get ready for work. She would try to call him again when she arrived.

Liv's drive through town was eerily quiet. She wasn't in the mood for Christmas music, and after trying to call Fitz twice more with no answer, she was on the verge of tears. She couldn't help but wonder if Fitz had blocked her, and that's why her calls were going directly to voicemail. Surely the last thing he needed was his irritable wife, nagging in his ear all morning.

When she pulled into her office, Liv checked her makeup and hair in the mirror. She took a deep breath, and stepped out of her car, and stepped right into gladiator mode. She wanted to try to call Fitz once more from her office phone, but the moment she set foot in the door, people were pulling her in a million different directions. She pushed thoughts of calling Fitz out of her mind, and began to tackle each task at hand.

I'll just have to fix things at lunchtime.

**XxXxX**

When Fitz left the house, he stood on the other side of the front door for a few moments with his hand resting on the knob. He was debating with himself on whether or not he should go back inside. There was something clearly wrong with his wife, but she obviously needed her space. He didn't want to upset her anymore than he already had, so Fitz decided to make his way to work, and allow her to call when she was ready.

Fitz's ride to work was eerily quiet. He wasn't in the mood for Christmas music. Normally he would talk to Liv on his way into work, but he wanted to respect her need for space. It seemed that being snowed in for most of the weekend may have been a little too much, and he didn't want to overwhelm her any more than he already had. Maybe his gift to her would cheer her up before work this morning.

When Fitz arrived to his office, he was beginning to grow worried that he hadn't heard from Liv. He went to reach for his phone in his suit pocket, but he was approached by an employee as his legal advice was needed on an assignment. He pushed his phone back into his pocket, and decided he'd try to reach her during lunch.

Fitz's morning was filled with meetings and clients. Hours had passed and he had yet to find a chance to call Liv. Instead of paying attention to what was being said,he couldn't help but let his mind wander to the amazing weekend he and his wife had shared. They way they loved, laughed, and just enjoyed one another, he began to grow irritable just thinking of how their little bubble had been burst for a life of adulthood. When 3:00 came and Fitz had yet to hear from her, he began to grow worried. So many thoughts were running through his mind.

What if something happened to her on the way to work? Someone would have contacted him, right?

What if she was hurt at home and couldn't get to her phone to call for help?

What if she realized she didn't love him anymore? Ok so the last though was preposterous, but Fitz couldn't help the thought from entering his mind.

Fitz solemnly made his way back towards his office and froze as he entered his receptionist's area and came face to face with his frantic wife. He could tell she had been crying, and her eyes were full of panic. Not wanting to broadcast what may be wrong to his staff, Fitz quietly ushered Liv into his office. Once she was inside, Fitz told his secretary they were not to be disturbed, before he closed and locked the door. When he turned to Liv, the words that left her mouth broke his heart.

"I'm sorry that I was so bad to you today. Please don't leave me."

**XxXxX**

Liv had spent the entire morning in endless meetings dealing with annoying clients. She honestly couldn't believe how some people could honestly be so stupid. Sure it was her job to defend them, but some of these crimes truly didn't seem like they were even worth her time. She thumbed through her cases and passed the most aggravating, idiotic crimes off to one of the junior partners, opting to keep the three biggest cases to herself.

Between meetings, Liv had decided to send Fitz a few texts. She spent more time stalking her phone for his response, than she did paying attention to what was being said. Luckily for her, Abby was in the room with her and was taking notes. All she wanted was to be at home, curled up in bed with her husband. But she couldn't even tell him that because he wouldn't return her call or texts.

When her last client left, Liv couldn't help but begin pacing the floor as she was beginning to panic.

What if something happened to him on the way to work? Harrison would have personally come to her office and dragged her to the hospital.

What if he was still upset over the way she treated him this morning?

Did he realize he didn't want to be with a woman who would snap on him for no reason at all?

All of these thoughts had driven her to the point of becoming physically sick. She couldn't stomach Fitz not wanting anything to do without her. Even if it was for only a few hours. Liv tried to push the thoughts from her mind, but the harder she tried, the stronger they became. Abby sensed Liv's panic and decided to confront her friend. Liv gave Abby a rundown of their morning, and couldn't stop the tears from flowing as she spoke.

"So just go to him, Liv. He's probably busy and hasn't had a chance to return your calls. You are after all a lawyer too. You know how busy things get. Just go, I'll handle things here."

Liv looked at Abby and couldn't help but be thankful she had such a genuine, supportive friend. She silently thanked Abby with a hug, and ran to her office to grab her coat before making her way to her car.

Liv couldn't take the silence on her way to Fitz's office. Her mind was racing, as she still wasn't sure why Fitz was ignoring her. After 10 minutes into her drive, she decided to turn on the radio, and listen to a little Christmas music to calm her nerves. The moment she turned the radio on, she immediately regretted her decision. The first song she had ever sung to Fitz was playing on the radio.

**On this day, snowy day **  
><strong> Let me thank you for the joy you're giving me<strong>  
><strong> I'm so happy<strong>  
><strong> I have snowflakes of love smiling down on me<strong>

** Winter bliss when we kiss**  
><strong> Every wish my lips could see<strong>  
><strong> I'm so happy<strong>  
><strong> I have snowflakes of love smiling down on me<strong>

** Snowy day**  
><strong> Would you please take me away<strong>  
><strong> Away with you, hold me so closely<strong>  
><strong> Like the moonlight lights the sky<strong>

** In my dreams of soft winter breeze**  
><strong> Eases my mind, but when I wake<strong>  
><strong> There's nothing but leaves<strong>  
><strong> Still, I'm happy<strong>  
><strong> I have snowflakes of love smiling down on me<strong>

** Oh, how I imagine the day we met**  
><strong> And those tingles from those little butterflies<strong>  
><strong> Reminiscing, I get so happy<strong>  
><strong> I just break down and cry<strong>

** Candlelight burning bright**  
><strong> Underneath a cool, starry night<strong>  
><strong> You and me, endlessly, it's the greatest gift<strong>  
><strong> That love could give to me<strong>

** On this day, snowy day**  
><strong> Let me thank you for the joy you've given to me<strong>  
><strong> I'm so happy<strong>  
><strong> To have snowflakes of love smiling down on me<strong>

When the song ended, Liv was pulling into her designated parking spot in front of Grant & Fitz oil. She stepped out of the car, and didn't even bother to try to hide her emotions.

She slowly made her way into the building, and towards Fitz's office. When she reached his receptionist's area, Liv couldn't help the tears from falling as she saw the picture hanging on the wall in the center of the area.

The picture was of her and Fitz the day they had finally settled into their home. They were sitting on the floor, playing a game of checkers, and you could clearly see the snow falling outside. Big Gerry had taken the picture of them and thought it was so adorable, that he used it for their winter campaign.

"Mrs. Grant, are you okay?" Liv heard someone ask. She knew it to be Fitz's receptionist; Lauren she thought her name was. Before she had a chance to respond, she saw Fitz walking towards her with a concerned look on his face. He immediately took in her appearance, and pulled her into his office.

"Lauren, we are not to be disturbed." Fitz said before he closed and locked the door to his office.

Liv was a bundle of nerves as she was afraid of what Fitz was about to say. Now sooner than he had turned to face her, she began to cry again.

"I'm sorry that I was so bad to you today. Please don't leave me."

Fitz could feel his heart breaking she watched the love of his life, falling apart before him. He stepped towards her, and pulled her into his arms. "Baby, I'm not going anywhere. What would even make you think such a thing?" He asked as he began rubbing soothing circles on the small of her back. She was shaking terribly in his arms, and he couldn't possibly understand what had her so riled up.

"It's just that I was so mean to you this morning and then I felt bad after you left and tried to call you on your cell and it didn't ring and then I opened your gift and it was the most romantic thing I have ever seen and I tried to call you again to thank you and you still weren't answering my calls I just kept trying to call you and text you and you didn't respond and I just knew that you hated me because you're always so good to me and I was so bad to you today and baby i am so sorry!" Liv managed to cry out all in one breath.

"Baby, I would never, ever reject or ignore your phone calls. Honestly my phone didn't ring all day. I thought you needed space because I hadn't heard from you." Fitz said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket to show her. He went to press the lock button on the top, and felt terrible as his phone turned on for the first time that day.

"Babe, I am so sorry. My phone was off and I didn't know. I must've forgotten to turn it on this morning." Fitz added as he kissed the top of Liv's head. Liv was relieved that Fitz wasn't mad at her, but she was becoming irritated that he had just turned his phone on.

"So I couldn't have been in the hospital, hanging on for dear life and you would have never known?"

"Liv, if that were the case, Abby would've driven here and dragged me from whatever meeting I was in, to get me to the hospital."

"That's not the point Fitz!"

Instead of arguing with his wife, Fitz simply crushed his lips against hers. Liv quickly broke the kiss and slapped Fitz, why she did not know.

Fitz merely laughed off her mood swings, and pulled her back into his arms, and began kissing her again. She tried to fight him at first, but quickly became lost in the moment when his tongue slipped into her mouth. She didn't know what was going on with her today. First she was irritable, then she was crying hysterically. Then she flipped back into her irritable state, and now as her body was grinding against Fitz's, she was incredible horny.

When Fitz stepped back from their kiss, his breath hitched as he noticed Liv's hooded eyes and bee sting lips. "Here's how this is going to go. I am going to turn you around and rip the panties off of your body. I am going to bend you over my desk, and fuck the shit out of you. Then, then when you feel like you are on the verge of exploding, I am going to pull out, and slam you against the door, and continue fucking you until you cum all over this dick. Once we are finished and you aren't so tense anymore, we are going to deal with these mood swings of yours. Understood?"

Liv opened her mouth to speak, but didn't have time to release her words as Fitz had spun her around, hiked her skirt around her waist, ripped her panties off of her body, and sheathed himself fully inside of her - all before she could manage a coherent thought. She had never been more turned on in her life than she was in this moment, but she'd never tell him that. Instead of giving in to his demands, Liv decided to try and turn the tables.

The moment Fitz began his forceful thrusts, she began contracting her inner walls. She was going to make him cum before she did. However, that plan backfired, as Fitz had caught on much quicker than normal.

"Oh, no you don't" he said as he lifted one of her legs and perched her knee onto his desk.

One of his hands wrapped around her hair, while the other dug into her hips. He continued his forceful thrusts until he felt her walls beginning to spasm. As promised, Fitz withdrew himself from her warm depths, and quickly had her pressed up against the door. He lifted her up, and smiled devilishly as she wrapped her legs around his waist. With one thrust he was back inside of her, his thrusts so forceful, Liv swore he'd end up fucking her through the door.

Her hands became tangled into his hair, and she began placing frantic kisses on his forehead as he continued his movements. Fitz felt himself coming close, but refused to finish first. He swiftly lifted one of Liv's legs onto his shoulder, leaving the other wrapped around his waist.

"Fitz... Fuck.. Too... Deep!"

"You were a bad girl this morning. You know the punishment when you're bad."

"Shit...Fuck!"

"Are you going to cum for me Livvie?" I know what you're doing. It won't work."

"No."

"Cum for me baby, you know you want to."

"FFF-Fuck you!"

"As you wish"

Fitz's hand slid between Liv's thighs, and he began feverishly attacking her sensitive nub. He knew people could hear them as they were making no attempts to be quiet. Liv's body was making contact with the door with every thrust, and she was screaming something incoherent as her body tensed up, and her orgasm crashed through her.

"Fuck baby you're so tight. That's it, cum for me baby" Fitz said louder than he intended as he continued stroking his wife's walls. He wasn't able to last much longer, and soon felt his own orgasm ripping through his body. He continued his thrusts as his hot seed coated her walls, only stopping when he felt himself going soft inside of her.

He held her limp body against the door for a few moments until he was confident his legs wouldn't give out on him. When he was sure he wouldn't fall with her in his arms, Fitz carried Liv over to the sofa, and sat down with her now straddling his lap. They sat quietly for a while, both just trying to catch their breath. After a few beats, Fitz decided it was time to get to the bottom of what was bothering his wife.

"So tell me, what's going on?" Fitz asked as he loving traced a path up and down Liv's arm.

Liv snuggled closer into his body as she didn't know how to answer that question. "I honestly don't know. That's what's scaring me." She said as she buried her face into his neck. "All I know is that my emotions have been all over the map. Right now I just want to go home and just cuddle up with you."

"Then let's go home sweet baby."

When they arrived home, Fitz led Liv upstairs and started the shower. He undressed Liv, then undressed himself. The hot water felt so good beating down on their bodies as they took turns washing the stress of the morning away. Once they finished bathing, they both got dressed in sweats and long sleeved t-shirts, and made their way downstairs.

Although the workday had been short, they had gone through gone through the emotional ringer, and Fitz knew neither of them would feel like cooking. They decided on Chinese for dinner, which Fitz quickly ordered while Liv picked out a movie for them to watch and popped some popcorn.

"So what are we watching?" Fitz asked as they returned to the sofa.

"The Preacher's Wife."

"Can we even consider this a Christmas movie babe? I mean you watch it all year long."

"When Denzel is on the screen and Whitney is saaanging, not singing, saaanging, it is definitely a 24/7-365 type of movie."

"If you say so."

The two of them cuddled up on the sofa and became lost in the movie. Fitz would never admit it to Liv, but he really enjoyed this movie. It was simple, but delivered a great message. The door bell rang just as Whitney was about to sing, and Fitz had to bite his cheek from laughing when Liv screamed in frustration.

"Babe I'm sure it's just the food. You don't have to pause it. I've heard Whitney "SAAANG" " I Go To The Rock" many times." Instead of responding, Liv returned her attention to the tv, and her eyes lit up like a child's on Christmas morning when Whitney began to sing "Joy To The World".

Fitz made his way to the door to pay for their food with the biggest smile on his face. Nothing in this world beat seeing his wife happy. Their day started off rocky, but things were definitely beginning to turn around. He would do whatever it took to keep the smile she was currently wearing, on her face. Fitz walked into the kitchen to fix their plates, and returned to the sofa, and handed Liv her plate of shrimp Lo Mein shortly after. They enjoyed their late lunch, and sang through the songs, enjoying the chance to just be.

"You know, when I was little, I used to ship Julia and Dudley. Like Bella and Edward hard..."

"So, my wife shipped a dead dude and a clergyman's wife? Interesting."

"Shut up Fitz! I was like six when I first thought they'd make a cute couple."

"Wow."

"C'mon Fitz! EVERYONE ships Julia and Dudley."

"Everyone except Julia's husband."

"Touché..."

"So my beautiful wife, what do you want to do now?"

Liv walked Fitz's lap and cupped his face in her hands. "Seeing as how it's the holidays, I want to do something long, hard, and will have me screaming out to god for mercy."

"Oh yeah? What is that?" Fitz asked as he felt himself becoming aroused.

"Well first, we have to walk Snickers and Oreo. And then..."

"And then what?"

"And then my dear, sweet, sexy husband. You are going to take me... Hmmm... Shopping!"

Liv placed a chaste kiss on Fitz's lips and jumped up to prepare to take the puppies outside. "You are so going to pay for that later!" Fitz yelled as he plopped back onto the sofa.

After spending 15 minutes outside with the puppies, they ran upstairs to get dressed, then Liv and Fitz were on their way to go shopping. Fitz was sure that Liv had finished all of their shopping well before thanksgiving, so he wasn't sure why they were willingly battling the crowds. Was there really anyone in their family worth the headache of the last minute shopping rush?

Liv knew Fitz didn't want to go shopping, but she was sure he would soon perk up when he saw their destination. Fitz had been so obsessed over not wanting to be anywhere near the mall, that he didn't even notice where they were until Liv had stopped walking.

"Baby... Spencers...You do love me!"

"My fourth day of Christmas gift to you is that you get to go crazy. I am giving you full carte blanche over what we purchase here tonight. If you're a good boy, I may even let you try a few out. Depending on how I feel later."

"Do I get to watch you try a few out on yourself?" Fitz asked with a mischievous grin.

"Depends on how good or bad you are."

"How bad do you want me to be?" Fitz asked unsure of how far he could go.

Liv licked her lips and leaned into Fitz. She ran her hand across his abdomen and replied "Filthy. The dirtier, the better."

The moment the words left her mouth she regretted them as the first thing Fitz picked up was an industrial stripper pole. He ran through the store loading up like a kid in a candy store. 45 minutes and $800 later, Liv and Fitz were on their way home.

Fitz ran upstairs to their bedroom with all of his new goodies, while Liv watched for the perfect place to have the pole installed. She was actually kind of excited as she had taken an Eric dance class with Abby for fun, and she never had a reason to work a pole until now.

When Fitz came back downstairs, he could see how worn out Liv was. As much as he wanted to play with their new toys, tonight simply wasn't the night. Instead, they cuddled up on the sofa and spent the evening talking with Snickers and Oreo curled up by their feet.

"Oh, before I forget. This is for you." Fitz said as he once again handed her a small Tiffany box. Liv looked at Fitz before opening the box, and called as she saw a little snowflake charm.

"I'm not sure if you know what the others signify yet, but I will explain in time. I will however tell you that this snowflake is a reminder of the day we moved in together, for years ago. I remember the freak snow storm that hit us while we were unloading the truck. It was a mess, but that was the best day of my life up til that point. It was the first time you sang to me. Snowflakes of Love I believe it was called. Toni Braxton..."

"It's also the first night we made love."

"Definitely on the top ten list of of best moments ever."

"Thank you so much babe. I love it! And I love you."

"I love you too. And I'd do anything to keep that gorgeous smile on your face." Fitz responded as he removed the charm from the box and added it to Liv's bracelet.

The two of them remained curled up on the sofa, and eventually drifted off to sleep.


	5. 5th Day of Olitzmas

**Day 5**

Both Liv and Fitz decided to work from home today. Liv had woken up with a terrible headache that she shrugged off as an emotional hangover. Fitz, being the attentive husband he was, wanted to be there for his wife in any way he could. That meant he refused to leave her side for more than necessary reasons.

"Don't you worry about a thing Livvie, I'm taking care of you today." Fitz said as he handed her two Tylenol and a glass of water for her headache.

"Thank you babe. You're so good to me."

"Are you hungry?" he asked as he knew Liv hadn't eaten dinner the evening before, as she decided she wanted baked apples instead of a meal.

"I'm starving." Liv responded at the same moment her stomach decided to growl.

"Oatmeal?"

"Oatmeal. With baked apples. Ooh and maybe a few potato latkes. No garlic our onions though. Maybe cheese? And some of that spinach artichoke dip with nachos from the other night. I'm not in a bread mood. Or maybe bread... I really want pretzels with it though. I don't know, you decide."

Once he was sure Liv was finished with her breakfast order, Fitz ran downstairs, and began making her breakfast. He had already eaten a bowl of oatmeal, so now it was time to just tend to his Livvie's needs.

Fitz went into the fridge, and grabbed the freshly baked apples they had made the night before. Once the oatmeal was finished, Fitz added some baked apples and some cinnamon to the bowl. He then began preparing the cheesy potato latkes, before heating up the spinach artichoke dip. He grabbed rolls and nachos just to be safe, and went to grab the bag of pretzels from the pantry, and realized they were out.

He debated just taking what he had upstairs, but knew Liv really wanted pretzels. So, Fitz grabbed his keys and threw on his coat and boots, and made his way to the store not too far away from their home.

When he arrived at the store, Fitz stood between the potato chip aisle and the bakery, trying decide between bagged pretzels or freshly baked pretzels.

"Everything okay son?" Eli asked from behind him. Fitz nearly jumped out of his skin as he hasn't heard Eli or Maya approaching.

"Ummm... Hmph... I guess... I just... I can't choose." Fitz said as he continued switching his sights between the bakery and the chip aisle.

"Well, what's the problem?" Maya asked as she grabbed her son-in-law's hand to soothe his nerves. "And did you seriously leave the house in 17 degree weather with a pair of basketball shorts and boots on?"

"I didn't even think before I left. Livvie wanted the weirdest breakfast and I knew she wanted pretzels with it but we didn't have any so I just grabbed my coat and boots and came to the store. She doesn't even know I left. I was making her breakfast and I don't know which to choose. And I don't want to call her for something as stupid as pretzels. I should be able to figure this out."

"Ok well calm down. What are you making her for breakfast? Maybe that will help with the decision."

"She wanted Oatmeal with baked cinnamon apples stirred in, cheesy potato latkes, and spinach artichoke dip with pretzels or bread or nachos. She couldn't decide but we have every type of chip at home, just no pretzels and I want my wife to have the breakfast she wants. Especially after yesterday." Fitz blurted out not realizing what he had said until it was too late.

"Well what happened yesterday?" Eli asked with a raised eyebrow. If that boy did anything to hurt his baby girl, so help him god. He loved Fitz with all of his heart, but he loved his daughter more. There were no lengths to which he wouldn't go if someone, even her husband had hurt her. Maya, sensing the tension placed her hand on Eli's arm, instantly calming him.

Fitz gave Eli and Maya a rundown on the day before and how Liv snapped at him for every little thing, then began to panic because she couldn't get in touch with him and thought he was rejecting her, but his phone was off and he didn't know she had been calling, to how they ended the night on a peaceful, happy note. Of course he left out their inner office tryst.

Maya wanted to speak out, but decided not to. She didn't want to jump the gun and send Fitz into a panic, or create false hope for him. She knew he wanted to be a father as soon as possible, and she also knew Liv kept responding with "we're not ready". It wasn't that she didn't want kids, she had just never really been around kids before; being the only child of only children that is. Maya knew when the time came, Liv and Fitz would make amazing parents. Maybe that time would be sooner rather than later.

"Get the bag of pretzels." She said as she gave Fitz a knowing look.

"No. You get both. Son, if you aren't sure, you always get both." Eli said also thinking the same thing and delivering the same knowing look towards his wife.

Fitz and hugged them both before grabbing both freshly baked and bagged pretzels. He ran towards the check out to purchase the items, and made his way back home to finish preparing his wife's breakfast. Unbeknownst to Fitz, while he was rushing to walk the dogs and make Liv breakfast, Maya was pulling out her cellphone to call Elizabeth to relay this very interesting new development.

Once Fitz reheated the oatmeal and the latkes, he loaded everything onto the tray. He looked down at his wife's breakfast and realized this had to have been one of the weirdest combinations ever.

When he returned to the bedroom, Fitz frowned as he saw Liv sitting back against the headboard, with her laptop on her lap.

"What are you doing Mrs. Grant?" He asked as he made his way towards the bed.

"I'm adding the "working" to the "from home" part of my day like you should be instead of spoiling me." Liv responded as she returned her attention to her laptop.

"You always come first."

"I am a big girl though. You do know that right?"

"But you're my girl and as long as I can, I will. So let me spoil you when you don't feel well, okay."

"Ok."

"How's your head?"

"Still hurts but I'm managing."

Fitz wanted to call into Liv's office and tell them she was taking the day off. Knowing his wife as well as he did, he knew she wouldn't just take a day for herself, so he decided to improvise with her. "Well, since you insist on working through your headache, can you at least stop for breakfast. Maybe that's why your head is bothering you."

Liv sighed as she knew Fitz would not give this up completely. Breakfast seemed like a reasonable request, and she was very hungry. She sat her laptop on her nightstand, and patted Fitz's side of the bed for him to join her. He placed the tray on her lap, and climbs into bed beside her.

"Aren't you eating?" Liv asked as she noticed omg her food was on the tray.

"I've already eaten. This is for you."

Fitz watched Liv appreciatively devour everything in front of her. Never in the entire time he's known her, had he seen her eat so much. As he continued watching her eat, he was happy he didn't opt for just the bag of hard pretzels as Liv hadn't even eaten them all, yet she had already eaten for of the six soft pretzels.

Liv ate herself into a miniature food coma. Never would she normally each such an odd breakfast, but this is what she wanted today. "Thank you so much for breakfast baby." She said as Fitz placed her tray by the bedroom door and snuggled back into bed beside her.

"Anything for you baby."

Liv reached over to peck Fitz's lips, but was disturbed by the sound of her phone ringing.

"What?" She greeted as she had answered the phone without checking her caller ID.

"Olivia baby, how are you feeling?" Liv heard on the other end. It was her mother-in-law calling, with an overly chipper voice.

"Aside from a slight headache I feel fine ma" she said, letting Fitz know it was his mother who was on the other end of the line. "Why do you ask?" She continued as she didn't recall Fitz telling anyone she wasn't feeling well.

"Oh, ummm, just curious is all. I spoke with Maya this morning, and she mentioned running into Fitz this morning at the store. He said you weren't feeling well and he was making you breakfast."

"Oh, well, I'm okay I guess. Fitz being the wonderful, amazing husband he is did make me breakfast in bed this morning, but he never mentioned going to the store, or seeing my parents." Liv said now realizing how they suddenly had soft pretzels in the house.

"Well have you had any other symptoms other than a headache?" Elizabeth asked, a little too eagerly.

"Nothing really. Just the headache and fatigue, but Fitz and I did have a very eventful weekend. I probably just need to get caught up on sleep."

"Yes dear, you'll definitely need your rest."

"Yes ma'am... While I have you on the phone, when are you and pa flying in?" Liv asked as she couldn't wait to see her mother and father in law again. They hadn't seen each other since thanksgiving, and that really was too long for Liv.

"We should be there Friday, but we can fly in sooner if you need us to."

"I would love to see you tomorrow, but..." Liv began, not sure where these emotions or need for family bonding was coming from.

"Well then Gerry and I will contact Eli and Maya since we'll be staying with them, and see if we can get things together and can make it happen." Elizabeth chimed in overly excited.

When Liv and Fitz were first married, Gerry and Elizabeth would stay with them when they came to visit. That was until one night when Liv and Fitz came home after a dinner party and had a little too much to drink. Liv's guttural screams caused Elizabeth and Gerry to run from their bedroom in search of their daughter-in-law. When they finally found her in the kitchen, they expected to see anything but what they came face to face with.

There they were, standing in the threshold of the kitchen entryway, witnessing their son taking his wife - hard against the refrigerator door. Fitz never knew his parents had seen them, but the following day they brought up that Liv & Fitz were a young married couple and needed their space. They offered to stay at a hotel, but no one would heart of it. After a lengthy debate, the Grants began staying with Maya and Eli whenever they came into town.

Liv was so moved that her in laws would move up their trip for her, that she was in tears. "Really!? Oh my goodness I can't wait!" She squealed out, not understanding where this was coming from. She loved her in laws dearly, but she had never once reacted like this. They spoke on the phone a few minutes more, and said their goodbyes 'til tomorrow.

When Liv hung up, she had no idea why Fitz was looking at her so strangely.

"That was an odd call." He said as he reflected on what he could heart of Liv's end of the conversation.

"You know, it was weird. She didn't ask about you once. She was just worried about how I was feeling which was strange enough in itself I-" Before Liv could finish voicing her thought, she felt nausea coming over her. She quickly made her way to the bathroom just in time to lose her breakfast.

Fitz was immediately behind her, kneeling on the floor and holding her hair with a damp cloth on the back of her neck. He was rubbing soothing circles on her back, as he watched his wife becoming terribly ill.

Once she was finished, Fitz helped her over to the sink so she could brush her teeth, then carried her back to bed and went downstairs to grab her a glass of water.

"Ugh! Why did you let me eat such a weird breakfast?" She asked after draining her glass of water as if she hadn't had anything to drink in days.

"You needed breakfast, and it was what you wanted. My job is to see that you have all of your wants and needs met."

"Well my taste buds wanted it, but my stomach definitely didn't agree."

"How do you feel now."

"Better, but i am so tired. Can you scratch my head?"

Fitz climbed into bed and patted his lap. "Come here baby." Liv quickly positioned herself between Fitz's legs, so she was laying on her back, her head resting on his thigh. She closed her eyes as she felt Fitz tenderly massaging her scalp.

"I love that you do this."

"I love that you let me do this."

Liv laid peacefully, allowing Fitz to soothe her completely. She subconsciously placed her hand on her stomach, and was asleep in no time at all. When Liv finally fell asleep, Fitz reached over and grabbed his laptop off of his nightstand and began to get some work matters taken care of. He spent the next few hours, getting caught up on work, with the love of his life comfortable in his embrace.

When Liv woke up a few hours later, she was surprised that she was still laying on Fitz's lap. "Feeling any better?" He asked as she leaned up and he placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Much better, but who wouldn't when they have such an amazing man taking care of them." She asked as she laid back down on her back with her head resting on his thigh.

"I'm just glad my baby is feeling better. You had me worried for a minute that you were getting sick." Fitz responded as he began lovingly stroking her hair once again. It was moments like this that the both of them lived for. The two of them, just laying in bed... being.

"Nah, I think it was just breakfast. I know to not do that again." Liv moaned in response. She loved when they just laid in bed and Fitz would play with her hair. It always soothed her, made her feel safe, loved. He knew it, and she knew that he knew it.

"Yeah, that did seem like a gross combination." He said, singing up his nose just thinking about the interesting breakfast combo.

"But it was so good." Liv replied s she thought about how good the combination was at the time. Coming up, not so much.

"As long as you liked it."

"I did. Thank you for taking care of me."

"That's what you do for the ones you love."

"And I love you, Fitz. So much."

The two of them allowed a comfortable silence to wash over them. The remained on the bed for a while longer, neither saying a word. Liv found herself drifting of to sleep again when Fitz began to speak.

" So, now that you are feeling better, what should we do?"

"I think we should get out of the house for a bit."

"Well, if you're up for it, I do have something planned for us."

"I'm definitely up for whatever you have planned and so much more, Mr. Grant."

"Well then, let's get dressed. You'll want to wear something warm. We'll be outside."

Liv called into the office and told Abby she was off for the rest of the day. She sent over the briefs she had time to review, and told her the rest would follow later in the evening.

Liv went to end her call, and realized it was almost 5:00. Fitz had literally been laying in bed, just being attentive to her all day. She didn't know what she had done right in life to be blessed with a man so loving and attentive, but she was very thankful that he had chosen her. She made her way into their bathroom, and started the shower. She was going to show her man just how much she appreciated him, and this was the perfect start.

Without saying a word, Liv walked over to Fitz, and removed his ball shorts and t-shirt. She licked her lips as she realized he had opted to go commando underneath. She grabbed hold of Fitz's hand, and led him towards the bathroom.

When Liv led him into the shower, she studied his face as all signs of tension were replaced with the pleasure of the water's warmth washed over him. She reached for his body wash and bath sponge, and proceeded to carefully wash every inch of his body. She paid the most attention to Fitz's thighs and impressive length as she knew how much it turned him on. The moment she arose to her feet, Fitz had her pressed against the glass of the shower door, his mouth hungrily attacking hers.

After two rounds in the shower, Liv and Fitz were finally dressed and on their way out the door. Fitz had opted to take the jeep which Liv thought odd, but said nothing of it. The ride was serene, and once again Liv found herself starting at the beauty of the birds in the snowy background.

"Fitz, where are we going?" Liv asked as she realized they had turned into a road that was vaguely familiar.

"You'll see in a few minutes." Fitz responded simply as he reached into his pocket and handed Liv her next Tiffany box.

Liv looked at Fitz for a minute, gauging the smirk on his face. She knew he was always full of wonderful surprises, but she found herself growing anxious with excitement as his smirk turned into a full blown smile. She looked back down at the box, and slowly lifted the top.

Inside was another charm, this one a bunch of grapes, inside of a glass. With every charm she received, along with the actions that accompanied them, Liv's suspicions were being confirmed, but she would wait for Fitz's explanation on Christmas eve.

When they pulled up to their destination, Liv smiled as she knew exactly why they were there. "Wine tasting? Honey, we haven't gone to a wine tasting since we first met." Liv said excitedly as Fitz shifted the car into park.

"This just isn't any wine tasting. This one is special, and it's just for us."

When they stepped out of the car, they were immediately greeted by the winery's owner Andrew Nichols, and his wife Melody. When Liv and Mellie saw one another, they did their ritual gushing over the others appearance, before embracing each other in a long awaited hug. The men shook hands, and watched their wives carry on like two teenagers.

Andrew and Melody or "Mellie" as she was known by her friends, had met at Liv and Fitz's during their second winter gathering in Vermont. Andrew was one of Fitz's good friends at Stanford, and Mellie was one of Liv's dearest friends at Harvard. When Andrew told Fitz of his plans to relocate to Vermont to take over his father's winery, Fitz was more than happy to help them in their search for a home. While Andrew's life revolved around wine, Mellie's life revolved around making jams and other spreads. The couple was excited to see Liv's reaction to Fitz's surprise for her.

"Ok well, not that everyone is accounted for, let's get inside and out of the cold" Mellie suggested as she and Liv were already almost to the door.

The moment she stepped inside, Liv could tell this was no ordinary wine tasting as she and Fitz were the only two there. Still Mellie had a spread of cheese, crackers and fruit laid out for her guests, and the moment Andrew closed the door, Mellie stepped into the role of the gracious host.

After almost an hour of catching up and filling each other in on their plans for the holidays, Fitz walked over to Liv and handed her a glass of wine. She graciously accepted the glass, and allowed the delicious aroma to fill her nostrils. She brought the glad to her lips and took a sip as Fitz and their hosts looked on anxiously.

"This is really good. Andrew, I don't think I've ever tasted this wine before. It's delicious." She beamed as she took another sip and closed her eyes as the blend of blackberries, and blueberries danced on her taste buds.

"That's because this blend had been waiting for four years to meet your husband's approval." Andrew replied as Fitz walked over to Liv and handed her the bottle the wine had come from.

Liv turned the bottle around in her hands, and immediately looked up to meet Fitz's living gaze when she noticed the label on the front. "Olitz - Olivia & Fitz 2009 : Like a fine wine, our love will only get better with time" she said, reading the bottle aloud.

"Baby, I love it!" Liv managed to croak out at she stood and flung herself into Fitz's arms.

"I'm glad you do because I paid Stephen here to produce 100 bottles. One for each wedding anniversary, and a few for special occasions in between."

"I love you so much, Fitz."

"I love you more."

"No, I love you more."

"I know for a fact that I love you more."

"Impossible."

"Prove it."

"Oh believe me, I plan on it."

Liv and Fitz spent a little more time, enjoying catching up with their friends and finishing off their first bottle of wine. When they were ready to say their goodbyes, Andrew helped Fitz load one of the cases into the car. Because of the legal limit on the amount of alcohol they could transport in their car, they made plans to have the rest shipped to their home while Mellie and Liv made plans to have lunch at some point after the holidays.

On the way home, Liv's phone began to ring, she looked down and smiled as she saw the name on her caller ID.

"Hi mommy." She greeted with the biggest smile on her face.

"Hi baby. How are you feeling?" Maya asked on the other end of the line.

"I'm feeling good actually. Fitz and I are on our way home from a wine tasting at Mellie and Andrew's winery."

Maya was silent on the other end of the line for a few minutes but quickly recovered her thoughts as Liv called her name. "I'm here baby. We ran into Fitz this morning, and he mentioned you were a little under the weather. We just wanted to check in with you and make sure you were okay."

"I'm okay. It was just a little headache, but Fitz took perfect care of me today. He even scratched my head until I fell asleep."

"Well tell him we said hello, and thank him for us, for taking such good care of you."

"I will. Oh, did ma ever get hold of you?"

"Yes she did. Your father and I are already set for them so they will be here tomorrow. Your father has to head back to DC for a few days so he's going to drive in to the airport since their flight arrives when he should be arriving to go through security, and they are going to bring the car home."

"Yes! Thank you so much mommy. Since you and Ma will be at the house together, do you think possibly... Maybe..."

"Yes baby, we will make your chocolate chip pie and your gingerbread log."

"Thank you mommy!"

"You're welcome sweetie. I'm going to let you go. Give Fitz our love and we love you baby."

"Love you too mommy and I will. Bye for now."

"Bye for now."

Liv hung up the phone the same time they pulled into their driveway. She had to admit she was a little tipsy from the wine, and was thankful when Fitz jumped out of the car first, and carried her inside. Liv struggled to get out of his grip when crossed the threshold, and smiled as Fitz's mouth began to frown. She pushed him against the door, and pulled his bottom lip between her teeth.

"Now, my dear, sweet, romantic husband. I am going to show you just how much I love you..."

Fitz looked into Liv's eyes, and smirked when he saw the startled lookin on her face when he flipped their positions so she was now pressed against the door.

"Oh yeah?" He asked as he slid her coat off of her shoulders, and lowered his head to plant slow open mouth kisses along her collar bone.

"Yeah." She breathed out huskily as her hands began roaming his chest.

"Well then, Mrs. Grant... Bring it."


	6. 6th Day of Olitzmas

**I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas. I originally wasn't going to post an update today, but I received word a very good friend of mine died this morning. Thankfully I didn't receive word until after my children opened their gifts and decided to ignore me, but I needed to write to clear my head. Anyways, it's not long, but I hope you all enjoy, and if there are errors, please forgive me, editing wasn't a care today. **

Day 6

When Liv woke up feeling nauseous in the middle of the night, she thought nothing of it. When she woke up three more times after that, she began to fear she was truly getting sick. She rarely got sick which was a good thing because she had the tendency to drive people insane when she was ill.

The last time she had been this sick, her parents had actually taken a vacation, leaving her with her grandparents when she was better. Fitz had never witnessed her sick, and she prayed he would still be around when she felt better. Fortunately for Liv, when the woke up that morning, she felt perfectly fine.

She knew Fitz had to have been worn out from their lovemaking sessions the night before because he hadn't stirred at all through the night during any of her late night trips to the bathroom.

She looked over to his side of the bed, and couldn't help but smile at the handsome man who was snoring next to her. Wanting to let him sleep a while longer, Liv stepped into a pair of sweatpants and Fitz's Navy sweatshirt, and went downstairs to throw on some boots so she could take the dogs outside.

When Liv opened the front door, she wasn't surprised to see the snow was almost gone. In fact she was thrilled. She loved it when it snowed and everything was beautiful and white. She loved when Vermont looked as if God had just placed a white blanket over the state. But then the plows came out and people began to drive, and the beautiful white snow, became filthy and depressing.

After the dogs were finished using the training paper she had placed on the grass, Liv took them inside and fed them and filled their water bowls. She stood by the counter and watched the puppies greedily inhaling their breakfast, and realized that even though it had only been a few days, she could they had grown. Even the amount of puppy food they were consuming seemed to have grown in the past few days. She felt her eyes beginning to water when she realized that they would be full grown dogs before she knew it. Since Fitz was still asleep, Liv needed someone to talk to as the tears streamed down her face.

"Hello mommy." Liv whimpered as the tears began to fall.

"What's wrong baby girl?" Maya asked as she was confused as to why her daughter would be crying.

"My puppies mommy." Liv cried out as the tears began flowing harder.

Maya began to grow worried that maybe one of the puppies had fallen ill or had run away. "What's wrong with the puppy baby? Is it Oreo or Snickers?"

"It's both!"

"Tell mommy what's wrong and I'll see what I can do to make it better for you."

By now Liv was crying hysterically, and Maya didn't know how to help her daughter. "Mommy, they're growing up so fast! I mean we just got them and they are already eating more and they doing well with their training. My puppies are growing up!"

Maya remotes the phone from her ear and placed it on mute as she let out a howling laugh. She wasn't crying at her daughter's conflict, but she was thankful for the confirmation of what she had already suspected. Maya thought back to when she was pregnant with Liv. If a diaper out puppy commercial came on tv, Eli would ruin in the other direction. She secretly wondered if she should warn Fitz, but decided to wait until they told them the news.

"Ummm yeah baby I'm here." Maya said as she heard Liv calling her name on the other end of the phone.

"Mommy, I seriously don't know what is wrong with me. I mean, I don't get sick but apparently I am now, I'm crying over the puppies growing up, and food is just repulsive right now."

"How often are you getting sick baby?" Maya asked as she began dancing in the middle of the kitchen floor. She seriously shouldn't be celebrating her daughters illness and mood swings, but she was going to be a grandmother so every time Liv lost her lunch or cried over a puppy, that just meant her grandchild was growing stronger by the day.

"Yesterday morning wasn't that bad. In fact I was fine all day after. But last night, maybe three, four times. The weird thing is I felt fine when I woke up, but now that I'm making Fitz's breakfast, I'm not feeling so well."

Maya wanted to scream to her daughter that she was pregnant. At first she couldn't realize why the signs weren't smacking her in the face. Then she realized that she was 24 and had never been pregnant before, nor was she and Fitz actively trying. She had never wanted to laugh at her daughter and shake some sense into her as much as she wanted to in this moment. Instead of blurting out her suspicions, Maya simply responded to her daughter. "Baby, I think maybe you should make an appointment to see a doctor."

"You think so?"

"Baby, I know so. Listen to your mother."

"Okay mommy, I'll call as soon as I hang up with you."

"Well go ahead and call now sweetie. I've got to get your father out the door and you know how he is when I leave him to pack his bag alone. That man always forgets something."

"I know mommy. I love you and I'll see you later tonight."

"okay sweet pea. I love you."

"Love you too mommy. Bye."

Liv immediately called her doctors office once she hung up with her mother. She was lucky as they were able to fit her in - in an hour and a half. Liv quickly finished making Fitz's breakfast, before loading up his tray of food, and heading upstairs to wake her sleeping husband.

Liv just stood in the doorway to their bedroom for a moment, just watching Fitz sleep. He looked so peaceful sprawled out across the bed, and she felt the ache between her thighs when she noticed just how sexy his defiant curl looked, dangling down on his forehead. She silently crept out of bed and grabbed her phone off of thr nightstand to snap a picture.

"And what do you think you're doing, Mrs. Grant?" Fitz asked as the cameras shutter and flash pulled him from his slumber.

"Taking a picture of the sexiest man I will ever meet before giving him his breakfast." Liv responded with a giggle. She never was the giggling type of girl. She definitely had never giggled in front of a man, but ever since meeting Fitz, Liv's giggles, smiles, and laughs were far more bountiful since Fitz had come into her life.

Fitz sat up in bed with his back resting against the headboard, and Liv couldn't wipe the smile off of her face as she placed the tray of food on his lap.

"Aren't you joining me?" Fitz asked as she quickly kissed his lips and made her way towards the bathroom.

"Normally I would babe, but I have an appointment I need to get to in less than an hour. I'll still see you for lunch though." She called out as she quickly stripped of her clothing and stepped into the shower.

Fitz's normal reaction would have been to follow her into the shower, but he had to admit that mushroom and roasted tomato cheese omelet with sausage that Liv had made was calling out to him. Feeling his stomach growl, Fitz quickly dug in, and was finishing his breakfast the same time Liv was stepping out of the bathroom.

He watched her walk over to her dresser and pull out a pair of white satin panties. "Nope, not those." He said causing her to shake her head and place them back in the drawer.

"How about these?" She asked as she pulled out a powder pink laced thong with white bows on the sides. Fitz looked as if he were thinking for a moment until he saw the matching bra. He nodded his head excitedly, and Liv laughed as she stepped into the set that had her husband drooling already.

When she finished getting dressed, Fitz frowned as her body was now covered. "Aww, don't be sad babe, I promise you can take it off of me later."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Liv quickly ran her flat iron through her hair, and applied a light coating of makeup, before kissing Fitz's lips and running out the door. She thought about telling him that her appointment was with a doctor, but thought better of it. She didn't want Fitz to worry and she knew he would have once she told him she had been sick the evening before. If she told him she was going to the doctors specifically because she had been sick, she knew he'd clear his entire schedule to be by her side, and with the holidays coming, it would only complicate things. Besides, the doctor was probably going to tell her she was coming down with the flu.

"It's not like I'm preg..." Liv's words trailed off as she considered the possibility of being pregnant.

She and Fitz definitely wanted children, there was no doubt about that. But she was worried that she wouldn't make a good mother. She hadn't been around children since she was a child herself, and raising puppies was a lot different than raising a child. Even with her nervousness, Liv couldn't stop her excitement from rising at the thought that she could in fact be carrying a life that she and Fitz created. A life growing inside of her - made from the purest, most intimate act of love, two people could enter into.

When Liv stepped out of her car, her feet felt like lead with each step she took, as fear came over her. The ride to the doctors office had been so peaceful and happy. She knew they wanted to begin trying, but she didn't realize just how much she wanted to be carrying Fitz's baby, until now. What if...

'What if I'm not pregnant? What if something is terribly wrong with me? Why didn't I bring Fitz?'

The clearing of a throat broke Liv from her thoughts. She didn't realize she was now standing outside of the office door, blocking people from entering or leaving. Apparently the clearing of the throat was from a woman trying to enter. Liv said a quick apology, and made her way inside to check in.

She walked over to the desk and signed in, wondering if she should call Fitz. When she took her seat, Liv pulled up his contact and just sat there with her finger hovering over the call button. She was just a out to press the button when she was called into the back. Realizing that Fitz could never get there in time, Liv locked her phone and slid it into her purse before standing and following the nurse into the back.

The next few minutes were distorted to Liv. She understood when they handed her a cup for a urine sample, and she was apparently appropriately responding to the questions that were asked, but every word she wad hearing was muffled. It was as if she were listening to the voices under water. The entire appointment seemed to go on like this until five words snapped her out of it.

"Congratulations Mrs. Grant, you're pregnant."

The entire ride to her office had Liv feeling like she was on cloud nine. Here she was, 24 years old and married to the man of her dreams, and she was carrying his child. The moment the words sank in, Liv wanted to pull her phone out and tell Fitz the good news. However, the more she thought about it, she realized that this was a new chapter of their lives they'd be starting around Christmas time, and she wanted her revelation to be special.

When she walked into her office, she wasn't to surprised to find Abby sitting at her desk.

"You know, most people wait for someone to arrive to work before coming into their office." Liv spat jokingly.

"Yea, well I'm not most people. I'm Abigail fucking Whelan and I needed to be the first to know. Seeing as how I covered for you with your husband and all."

"Know, know what? Fitz was here? When?" Liv began firing out questions as she watched Abby make herself more comfortable in her chair.

"Well, your fine ass husband showed up about an hour ago saying he had something for you and wanted you to have it before you went home tonight. He said something about knowing you weren't here yet, but he didn't have time to wait for you to finish with your appointment." Abby explained, giving Liv a knowing look.

"What did you tell him?" Liv asked and Abby could see the nervousness taking over.

"I just played along with it and figured I'd find out where your ass has been when you showed up. So, where were you?"

"Abby..."

"Liv..."

"Well for starters, I'm not telling you shit unless you get your ass out of my chair."

Abby jumped up and walked past Liv, and she immediately felt nausea creeping up as she inhaled the scent her friend's perfume. "Abby, what the hell are you wea-" Before she could finish her sentence, Liv was doubled over the toilet in her private office, throwing up whatever was left in her stomach.

Abby ran to her friends side and held her hair just as Stephan has done for her so many times in the past few weeks. When Liv was finished, she helped her over to the sink and grabbed the toothpaste and toothbrush out of her drawer, and handed them to Liv. While Liv was brushing her teeth, Abby ran and grabbed her a bottle of water from the mini fridge near Liv's desk. When Liv had finally composed herself, she walked back over to her desk, and looked down on her chair.

"So, when are you due?" Abby asked with a bright smile on her face.

"Abby..."

"Liv, you pretty much have adopted my stance for the past four weeks, all because you smelled the same fragrance I have been wearing since freshman year in college. So, I'll ask you again; when are you due?"

Liv sighed as she knew she couldn't lie to Abby. They have been best friends forever, and she knew all of her mannerisms, and would know she was lying. "July. I'm eight weeks and just found out before I came here. Fitz didn't even know."

"Say no more. Your secret is safe with me. But Liv I am so happy for you! Just think, I'm due the end of June, you're due in July! Our babies will grow up together!"

"That is going to be so great!"

"And if one of us has a boy and the other has a girl and they grow up and get married. We'll be in laws."

"Abby, that would be so weird. Our kids are going to be like cousins. I'm sure they won't see each other like that at all."

"Yeah, you're right. So, when are you telling Fitz?"

"I decided to tell him Christmas Eve. I figured I'd..."

A knock on the door made Liv pause as she was unsure who was on the other side. "Mrs. Grant?"

"Come in Cyrus." Liv said shooting Abby a "What the hell does he want" look.

"Well, we'll have to catch up over lunch. Maybe we can figure out something that is eco friendly for the both of us."

"Ok Abs. I need the briefs before lunchtime as well."

"I'm on it. Don't forget about your gift when you have a moment." Abby said before leaving Liv's office and closing the door behind her.

"Yes Cyrus, what can I do for you?" Liv asked not really in the mood to deal with his scheming ways today.

"Well Mrs. Grant, I just wanted to say thank you for suggesting me for the DC office."

"Well Cyrus, it was my pleasure." It really was. Having him so far away that she'd only have to check up on him twice a month was heaven. "You and Sally were the best fit for the job. I know that you both have your love for politics. When approaching the back alley nitty gritty dealings of politicians, I feel as though you two would be able to thrive."

"Well thank you. I was wrong about you."

"Oh?"

"Well, I knew you were brilliant, cutthroat even. I just questioned your ability to make the tough calls at such a young age, and I must say you have proved me wrong."

"Well thank you Cyrus. You must forget that I have grown up surrounded by politics with my father and all. I must say that my no bullshit attitude and ability to make tough calls strictly comes from him."

"He has taught you well... Well, I just wanted to say thank you. My husband James is already picking up china patterns curtains for our new home."

"Anytime."

When Cyrus had finally made himself scarce, liv turned to the small Tiffany box Abby had pointed out on her desk. She opened the lid, and smiled when she saw an ice skate charm inside. She quickly added it to her bracelet, and picked up her phone to call Fitz.

"Hi" She heard on the other end of the line. She could feel Fitz's smile through the phone.

"Hi yourself." She responded wearing yet another teeth baring smile.

"So how was your appointment?"

"It was very... Enlightening." She responded. She wanted to blurt out the news right then, but somehow refrained.

"Hmmm... Care to share?"

"In due time."

"So, have you arrived to work yet?"

"Yes I have and that is why I'm calling."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. It seems this incredibly handsome man stopped by my office today and left me a little something from Tiffany's. I must say it's beautiful."

"Handsome, huh?"

"Yes, and incredibly sexy. It should be illegal for one man to be so sexy, but fortunately for me, he's all mine."

"Sounds like a very lucky man. So tell me, are you up to going out tonight?"

Liv wanted to say no, but she didn't want to ruin Fitz's plans. Sensing her hesitation on the other end of the line, Fitz quickly added "If you still aren't feeling 100%, we can always do it another night. It's not really something I have to reserve."

Liv thought it over for a moment, and decided she really did want to stay in. Besides, Fitz's parents should be here by now and she knew they'd want to see them. "Honey, did you forget your parents are in town?" She responded, thankful for the quick save.

"Shit, I forgot all about that. Well, do you mind if we just double up on dates tomorrow night?"

"Not at all."liv answered, breathing a sigh of relief.

The two of them spoke for a few more minutes before finishing out their days at work.


	7. AN

Hey everyone, I'm not sure if I should continue this story or not. A lot happened last week and I was sort of pulled out of the holiday spirit. I'd like to continue it, but if you all think the time has passed, I'll just shelf I for next year. So leave me your thoughts on whether or not you'd like me to post the next few chapters even though the season has passed.


End file.
